Music Box
by lovepikachu12
Summary: Inspired by Hatsune Miku's song Music Box: In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki! FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! Pairings Goku/OC
1. The First Day Of Summer

**Yo!**

**Nice to see you all here once more!**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things...."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S GET BUSY!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**In Kyoto (1st day of Summer)  
**

"Hmmmm...What should I do now, everyone is getting adopted except for me...." A very sad girl muttered, she sat under the tree of a hill near an orphanage.

Another girl approached her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get adopted soon, some adults just don't think before they act, I heard they think your a spoiled one because your so pretty."

"Is that why they don't like me?"

"Probably, but don't loose hope okay, Kokoro-chan..."

"Okay Aki-chan, I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, Kokoro-chan....I better go now my new mom and dad are waiting...bye..."

And then again she was alone once more.

**Somewhere else in Kyoto**

"Hey mom, dad, why in Kyoto?"

"Because of the fresh air son, I heard its peaceful in this part of Japan..." The boy's father answered.

"Jeez I don't even know why we're here in Japan, when we're Chinese." The boy muttered. **(well the original story of Saiyuki was in China right...)**

"Well its just very interesting here Japan, so be sure to make a lot of friends here okay, its Summer enjoy." His mom tried to cheer him up.

"Okay fine...but do I still have to keep shut about our Identities?"

"Of course..." His father smiled at him. "Now go out and find a place to play..."

"Okay, maybe this wont be as bad as I think..."

"Wow talk about mood swing...." His dad chuckled.

**Outside**

"Hmmmmmm...where to go....ahhh maybe there are kids playing up that hill!" He cheerfully.

He hiked up to the hill...

"I never thought that hiking would be this tiring...hey that rhymes!"

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked him.

The boy was either shocked or surprised, and it turned out to be just a girl sitting under the tree on the hill, she had a plain blue sundress, and a cute heart shaped barrette.

"Oh..its only a girl I thought it was someone scary..." The boy sighed in relief.

"Am I really that scary...?"

"Now that I see you, not exactly..." He laughed sheepishly.

"You look sad...why?"

"No one wants to adopt me....they think I'm spoiled, they don't even know me yet...."

"Thats bad....Lets be friends okay!" He invited her cheerfully.

"Ohh...okay, are you new in this orphanage?" She asked him looking down.

"Orphanage? I don't think so...I'm here for a vacation...."

"Ohhh...."

"By the way are there any kids here besides you, you know other boys?"

"Nope, they all got adopted already...for now there are only five kids left...all girls..."

"Awwww man....are there any boys around here?"

"Yeah but gonna have to walk 4 miles from here...uuhh make that 5 since your up here..."

"awww man...looks like its gonna be a waste coming here after all..."

"Why, don't you like it here" the girl asked

"I can't say that directly, cause I just got here yesterday...."

"Ohh, so haven't seen much of Kyoto at all?"

"Nope..."

"Then I'll show you, we are friends now right?"

"Yeah! finally something to do!"

"Oh yeah, my name is Segawa Kokoro...yours?"

"Sorry I can't tell you my full name so call me Go-kun.."

"Oh, okay"

"Sorry, can you show me around this area."

"Okay, the orphanage I stay in is over there" Kokoro pointed to the orphanage.

"Ohhhhh, it's pretty small.."

"And at the other side of this hill is my most favorite place in the whole wide world..."

"really show me!"

"Come on." She took his hand and dragged him to the other side, witch made the poor boy blush.

"Woah awesome!"

It was a field of flowers.

"What kind of flowers are they?"

"Rabbit-Ear Iris or _kakitsubata_, these ones are all blue."

"Ah Irises, these are different from the usual plain white ones, they're really pretty."

"Oh, No!" the boy suddenly screamed.

"What? whats wrong?" She asked him worriedly.

"I forgot to eat breakfast! No wonder I was hungry!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!" The girl laughed.

"How cute..." The boy grinned at her.

"W-what?"

"I mean your laugh it's really cute." he smiled warmly.

"uh-uhh, thanks...." She blushed at his comment and smile.

"Uhh sorry, this is the first time I made friends with a girl...I thought all girls were mean and perky but you're different..."

"Me too, the boys here are so mean to me...and the only friend got adopted earlier this morning, and the other girls think they're better than anyone here.."

"Harsh....I know! lets go to our vacation house! to play or something!"

"Uhh, okay..." She shyly agreed.

"Oh wait I wanna pick some flowers for my mom!"

He picked some of the Rabbit-ear Irises.

"Oh wait I almost forgot! I need to ask for permission to our land lady."

They went to the orphanage.

"Tasumi-san, may go out for a while, I'm going with my new friend."

"Alright, Kokoro-chan, just be sure to be back before 5 pm alright?"

"Yes Tasumi-san!"

And they went to the mystery boy's vacation house.

She gaped....

"Thi-this is your vacation house.........?"

"It sure is!"

"It looks more like...a mansion..."

"Really...hmmmm...I think its too small to be a mansion..."

_"So he's rich...I guess we're different after all."_ She looked down sadly.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go in!" He started to drag her to the door.

"We-well, are you sure its okay..." She shyly asked for his final confirmation.

"Sure, I'm sure! and besides, your the first girl I ever made friends with!"

They reached the door, and entered.

"Mom! I'm back, where's dad?"

"Oh yes, he wasted to stroll around for a while he'll be back soon." His mother looked at them. "Oh my! This could be the first time you've brought a girl home!"

"Mom, stop your embarrassing me..." he flushed crimson. "Oh yeah, I these for you..." He gave the flowers to his mother.

"Sorry son just teasing.." His mom looked at the poor shy girl. "And thank you for the flowers...they're very beautiful."

"Hello there, whats your name sweetie." The woman asked.

"Uhh..well my name is, Segawa Kokoro, nice to meet you ma'am..."

"Awww, your very cute!~" His mom, hugged her very tightly as if she was some teddy bear.

"Ahehe..quit it mom your killing her before we even get to know each other more...."

"Oh sorry sweetie, I'm a huger, but your just soooooooo adorable, I wish I had a daughter as cute as you! I bet your gonna grow up to be a beautiful maiden! may I call you Koro-chan?"

"Yeah...." She blushed in embarrassment. "I've never been hugged by a female adult before...It feels nice, to be wanted for once......"

"What do you mean dear?" the older woman asked.

"My parents abandoned me...they left me in an orphanage...." She said sadly.

"Oh my thats terrible, but I'm sure your parents had a very good reason to leave you..." She tried to cheer up the poor child.

"Yeah, I think so too..."

The boy just looked at her sadly.

"Come on maybe playing would make you at least a bit better." He wanted her to stop frowning and just smile. "Lets go to my room!"

"O-okay.."

**In the Room**

"Wow....your room sure is messy..."

"Well, I'm a boy what do ya expect...."

"I thought you said you only got here yesterday?"

"I did, I barely had enough time to make it even more messier...."

"Go-kun's weird..." She muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Hehe...I think I'm getting used to being with you..." She laughed.

"YAY! Finally, I thought you'd never get used to being with me!"

"I just noticed now...your eyes are color gold...thats a very rare color for eyes."

"It is?" He wondered.

"I think so...they're pretty"

"Well I think....your eyes are way more prettier and your hair too...Oh did I say that out loud!" He tried to save himself from humiliation.

"Ahehe...Its fine...Some girls say that to me, too...."

"Ahehehe....it looks like I'm the one not used to you yet....your the first girl I ever made friends with..." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, It's not hard to make friends with me..."

"I bet..."

"But the question is, I don't know how to play games...." She looked down sadly.

"What! your a kid you should know!"

"Well no one ever wants to play with me...."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......I know! lets play monster! Its the easiest game in the whole world!...I think..."

"Okay...how do play?"

"I'll pretend to be a monster and you pretend to be a victim...And you have to run and avoid me, and if I catch you, you lose!"

"Oh, okay..." Then she started running away from him.

"Hey wait I'm not ready yet! WAIT!"

He chased after her.

"GRRR!"

"Ahhh..!" She pretended a scream.

They continued to run around the room.

_"Uh-oh, I'm tired, at this rate he'll catch up to me..."_ She thought, but it's too late anyway, he caught her.

...caught her, held onto her, almost-errrrrm, I mean, definitely hugging.

"Muwahahahah!~ I got'cha!"

"Okay, okay...please stop your crushing me!" The poor thing lost her breath.

"Oh, sorry, hehe" He laughed sheepishly, and added his childish tone with it..

"You know Go-kun, your very strong for a boy...and you didn't even seem like your trying to crush me or anything....how old are you anyway?"

"Well, I'm Chinese, and most Chinese study martial arts, and I'm 8 years old! what about you, how old are you?"

"I'm 7..."

"Yay! I'm older!" He said with a, Mr-High-And-Mighty tone.

"Yeah but only a year..." She pouted a bit.

_"Cute...uhhh weird I don't normally think about girls like this..."_

"Gok-I mean, Go-kun! your dad is here, introduce you friend!" His mom called out from the other room.

"Okay mom! come on."

They came out of the room.

"Dad, I want you to meet my new friend!"

"Well, hello there, what would your name be?" His dad asked her very nicely.

"I'm Segawa Kokoro...."

"hmmmmm, Kokoro...Aha! your name means heart!" His father, guessed.

"Uh yea." She smiled very sweetly.

"Oh honey, I think I can hear the bells!" The man said to his wife.

"I thought you would, dear!" His wife answered back.

Back to the two kiddies.

"What are they talking about?" She whispered to the boy next to her.

"How the heck should I know...the only thing I understand is 'Bells'." He said bluntly. "Anyway! Lets go play!"

"Play what...I don't know any games at all..."

"Hmm, I know lets get to know each other!" He suggested.

"Okay."

They went back in, his room, and they sat on the floor facing each other.

"Okay first tell me when your birthday is." He asked her.

"My birthday is in December 11, I'm a Sagittarius." She replied.

"Okay my birthday is April 5, I'm an Aries."

Later Onwards.

"I got to go now G-kun, I promised Tasumi-san that I would be back before 5 pm."

"k, be careful on your way back."

"Okay."

He led her to the door.

"I'll see ya soon, Kokoro-chan...I can call you that right?"

"Sure, see you soon.."

She turned around and walked away, when she reached the orphanage, she greeted Tasumi-san, and went to her room, and prepared for bed.

_"I'm glad I met you...Go-kun...I'm glad I have a new friend like you..."_ She thought, before she shut her turquoise colored eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	2. Happy Summer Memories

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things...."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S GET BUSY!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Go-kun's POV**

I woke up early today...that's _unusual_...

I went out my room and went to our kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." Mom greeted me.

"Morni'n mom...where's dad?"

"Oh he went back in Tokyo he has to finish some of the work he left...*Sigh*...I knew this would happen..."

"It's fine mom...at least he got to relax just for a bit.."

"Yeah, your right darling..."

"C'mon mom, I'm not a girl call me by my name will 'ya?"

"Sorry dear, but unless you want our cover blown we have to keep a low profile..." Mom giggled. "Here's your breakfast."

I started eating, but something caught my eyes.

"Hey, you still have them..."

"Of course...their very beautiful..."

The Rabbit-Ear Iris or _kakitsubata_

"So tell me..._Go-kun..._why'd you pick me these flowers..." Mom grinned.

I don't even know the answer to that question...

"I see, clueless...maybe they reflect the characteristics of your sweetheart maybe?" Mom chuckled.

My cheeks felt hot veeeeeeeeery HOT!

"Wh-what are you talking about..."

Mom laughed.

"I'm going now mom..."

"Oh wait! it's raining today! here bring your jacket and cap!" She handed me my jacket and cap.

"What? your not gonna stop me from going out on rain...?"

"Oh my no! Who am I to keep you away from your princess.." Mom teased.

"MOM!"

"Alright go, go~"

**Normal POV**

"I wonder if she's inside...well it is raining a bit so, she might be inside..." He thought out loud.

He went straight to the orphanage.

"Hello is someone, here?"

"What?" Another girl poped out.

"Is someone named Kokoro in here?" He asked.

"Oh, that girl, she's out in the rain somewhere, who cares...she just die and no one would probably care..." The other girl said irritatingly.

"Hey! you can't talk about her that way! you don' even know her!" He shouted at the girl.

"Whatever your just wasting your time...." She walked away.

_"Wait, she's outside somewhere under the rain! I gotta find her! but where...I know!"_

He went up the hill where the tree was located.

And just as she thought, she was there.

"Yo! what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you...Tasumi-san isn't here and if I go back to the orphanage the other kids would bully me...."

"And if you'd stay here, your gonna get sick dummy..."

"But-" Before she could even finish her sentence his jacket landed on her hear. "Uh? whats this for?"

"Duh, so you wont get wet, lets go to my house again..."

"Bu-but it's embarrassing, your mom might think I'm..."

"A freeloader? no way mom likes visitors, trust me, and besides I really like having you around." He looked away to hide his blush.

Still looking away he lend out his hand.

She took it and.

"Thank you...for your kindness..."

He smiled, but she didn't see cause he wasn't facing her.

He pulled her up and they ran off to his house.

"Hey, before we get to my place...lets pick some Irises first?"

"Wow, you must really like those flowers don't you..." Her statement made him blush.

"Uhh-ah, yeah, you can say that, they remind me of someone who I can't seem get out my mind...." It just came out of his mouth. "Darn, that sounded so cheesy!"

"You know you almost sounded like an adult back there..." She laughed.

"Hey stop laughing!"

Laughter and smiles filled the atmosphere.

More happy memories where made is this faithful summer.

...The question is, will this happiness last forever....?

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Today's Special!**

**A song!**

**Saiyuki Ending Theme No.2**

**_ALONE_**

**kawaita kaze ga fuku**  
**machi wa kogoete-iru**  
**ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku**  
**sugisatta no darou**

**A dry breeze is blowing**  
**The city is getting cold**  
**I wonder how many seasons have passed**  
**without even a sound?**

**yukikau hito wa mina**  
**omoi nimotsu seotte**  
**tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni**  
**ashita wo mitsukeru**

**All of the people coming and going**  
**bear heavy burdens,**  
**searching for tomorrow**  
**within the heat haze wavering in the distance.**

**kono te wo koboreochiru**  
**suna no you na kanjou**  
**ano toki mune ni sasatta**  
**kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo**

**Feelings like sand**  
**falling through my hands...**  
**Back then, the words that pierced my heart**  
**suddenly started to throb with pain, but...**

**hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara**  
**jibun no kakera sagashite-ita**  
**ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga**  
**tashika ni natte'ku**  
**ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo**

**I've searched for pieces of myself,**  
**counting the endless nights all the while.**  
**These feelings are becoming so certain**  
**I almost lose myself.**  
**Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.**

**doushite kono sora wa**  
**konna ni hiroi no darou**  
**sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute**  
**namida ga afureta**

**I wonder, why is the sky**  
**so vast?**  
**Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come**  
**and the tears poured out.**

**jiyuu ni kaze kitte**  
**tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?**  
**sugoshita jikan no you ni**  
**onaji basho ni modorenai**

**I wonder where the birds are flying off to,**  
**as they freely slice through the wind?**  
**One can't return to the same place**  
**as it once was in days gone by.**

**kono mama yume wo akiramete mo**  
**takanaru kodou osae kirenai**  
**itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai**  
**ano kumo no takasa sup[1]/sup**  
**mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou**

**Even if I give up my dream like this,**  
**I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat.**  
**Someday, I want to reach**  
**as high as the clouds. sup[1]/sup**  
**I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again**

**kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu**

**I will reach it, without fail.**

**hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara**  
**jibun no kakera sagashite-ita**  
**ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga**  
**tashika ni natte'ku**  
**ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo**

**I've searched for pieces of myself,**  
**counting the endless nights all the while.**  
**These feelings are becoming so certain**  
**I almost lose myself.**  
**Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	3. Sorry and Goodbye

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things...."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S GET BUSY!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning and the last day of summer in Kyoto.

Two kids were sitting under the tree on the hilltop, watching the sun rise.

"This summer became my best summer ever! I don't think there's gonna be another summer like this!" He told her.

"Yeah, it's been fun, you've been the first friend I've ever had who is a boy." She smiled at his direction.

He smiled back at her.

"Let's make a promise..." He stated.

"What promise?"

"That you'll let your hair grow long, I bet you'll look really pretty with it!~" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh okay.." She said and thought._ "And to think that I thought he would at least say something that makes sense today..."_

"I just wanna sleep all day today...and forget the fact that I'm going far away from you..." He laid down and looked at the clouds.

"That's touching...but, I'll just wait until you come back again...I won't leave Kyoto until I see your face, and your eyes, not different from now..." She said and did the same action he did and also watched the clouds with a smile.

"Your not sad..?" He questioned her.

"Of course I am...I just don't want to cry and let you see a sad face..."

He faced her and smiled gently.

She blushed and looked away. "W-well, a-anyway, I've been calling you Go-kun all summer, please tell me your real name..."

"Okay...since, its the last day of summer...My name is...Goku, Son Goku, the last name just proves that I'm Chinese~" He winked at her.

"Alright then I wont ever forget your name Goku-kun..." She faced him.

**(Remember people they're still lying on the grassy-ground.. :3)**

"Can I ask you a question?" He started.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, what do you wanna be in the future?"

"Hmmmmm, I think I wanna be a singer..." She answered.

"Really? Same here!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh really, is just because it's the easiest job that you can do?" She grinned.

"Yeah, and besides it's cool!"

She laughed. "You're impossible..."

"Hey one more promise..." He added.

"Yeah...?"

"Promise me that you'll wait for me no matter how long...with pinkie swear..." He extended his pinkie to her.

She giggled, and hooked her own pinkie with his. "You know sometime I even doubt if your a boy or not.."

"Is that and insult..?"

She laughed.

They spent hours of talking about things they like and things they don't like. It was already 13:30 in the afternoon** (In Philippines that would be 1:30 PM)**.

Later on they both fell asleep.

They slept for quite a while.

And Goku was the first to wake up.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Kokoro-chan..." He smiled sadly at her sleeping face.

He took out a note from his left pocket and a small key and slipped them in one of her hands.

"I'm sorry and......_goodbye_..."

He ran off, and disappeared.

She finally woke up.

"Goku-kun...?" She helplessly looked around. "Goku-kun?"

He was nowhere to be found, the only thing she found was the note and a key in her palm.

**NOTE:**

_Kokoro-chan..._

_when you wake up and read this, I'm probably on my way back in Tokyo..._

_I'm sorry I had to do this.. But I was probably chikening out...how uncool._

_Again I'm really sorry about this._

_But I did leave you something, look behind the tree over the Irises..._

_It can only be opened by that small key I left you._

_~Goku_

She looked for the _thing_ he left her.

She found it, and opened it with the key.

It was a _Music Box_ it played a very sad song, and inside the lid of the music box was where their names were carved beautifully.

"Goku...you idiot..." A tears fell none stop from her eyes.

Her tears never stopped falling as the sun set.

.......

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)  
**

**Music Box (Hatsune Miku)**

**Nee kimi wa haoboeteru? **  
_ Hey, do you remember?_  
** oka no kinoshita **  
_ Under the tree of hill_  
** chiisa na kibako niireta **  
_ We had put a small wooden box_  
** ano natsu no omoide **  
_ Over the summer's Memories_

** arekara dorehodono **  
_From that day,_  
** toki ga sugi tadarou **  
_how much time flies_  
** boku niwa tsutae tai omoi **  
_ From the feeling inside me, I wanted to tell you_  
** tojikome tamamadayo **  
_And I still keep it closed_

** zutto zutto machi tsuduke ta **  
_Forever and ever I had continued to wait_  
** itsumo asobu ano basho de **  
_ At that place which we always play_  
** kie yuku hikari wo mitsu menagara **  
_While watching the lights fading away_

** yume wo daki shimete hitomi toji ta yoru **  
_ Holding my dream that night I closed my eyes_  
** boku wohitorikirinishinaideyo **  
_ Please don't leave me alone_  
** kasuka ni kiko eta koe **  
_ Faintly, I heard the voice_  
** semetemou ichido ai tai **  
_ I want to see you at least one more time_

** ano nichi kii ta kimi no koe **  
_That day I heard your voice_  
** shiroi kaze ni tsutsuma rete **  
_ Can be enclosed in the white wind_  
** omoide to tomoni nagasa reteiku **  
_ With the memories flowing away_

** ima mo wasure nai futari te wo tsunagi **  
_I still haven't forgotten holding one another's hand_  
** itsumademo issho to chikatta noni **  
_We had made a promise that we'll be together forever_  
** sayonara ie naimamani **  
_Goodbye, without being able to say it_  
** owari wo tsuge ta natsu no nichi **  
_It had informed the end of the day of summer_

** osanaikoro egai teta yume ha kaze ninatte**  
_The dream we had imagined in our childhood has become a wind_  
** yakusoku noano basho he kaette yuku **  
_It returns to the place that we had promised_  
** 「aishiteru」 kimi ga nokoshita kotoba ha **  
_「I love you」 The word to which you had left_  
** omoide no merodei to tomoni **  
_With the melody of the memories_

* * *

**

* * *

**

***Sniff* WAHHH SO SAD!**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	4. I Miss You

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S GET BUSY!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**_Kokoro~_**

Hey, nice to meet you all, I'm Segawa Kokoro, I'm 17 years old, I worked hard to graduate high school early so I could save enough money for my college tuition fees, it's hard to believe that someone like me could be working really hard survival...geez I mean even guys older than me can't even stand a day...I work in a bakery, well my boss in nice, and now I live alone in an apartment, and the sad part is that I didn't get adopted by anyone at the old orphanage here in Kyoto at all...well there _was_ one person who wanted to adopt me...but...he didn't seem to be a very decent man at all...more like scary and disgusting...Tasumi-san was nice enough to let me escape the orphanage...at least I'm not chased by any fanboys anymore, ever since I graduated, my old friends always tell me that I should get myself a boyfriend...but...I guess... I'm just waiting for_** him**_ to come back my life...if it's possible...every afternoon of the day...I would wait for **_him_** in that certain place where **_he_** met me, and also the place where **_he_** left me...10 years...saying it is easy...but for me...it seemed like forever...that key...the key to that music box...was my most precious possession, and my only memory of **_him_**...it's so important that I couldn't even get it away from my touch for just a second...nope I never separated myself with the key for even a second in ten years...so I made the key into a necklace...I'd **DIE** without it...more importantly..._**I miss him**_...

Right now I'm waiting here again.

"*yawn* I'm working too hard these days..." Kokoro rubbed her eyes, probably to fight drowsiness. "But somehow...even if I didn't wanna waste my time..waiting for nothing here...I always find myself here without noticing it...and I would also remember that sad memory...I BLAME MY FEET!"

"Why...why.." Her tears started to fall once more. "That idiot! he didn't even say goodbye!...and I couldn't even say those words those three little words..." she clutched her aching chest.

* * *

**_Goku~_**

Yo! I'm Son Goku, hehe...you guys probably think I'm weird cuz' I think like a kid at the age of 18...hehe yeah I know hard to believe I'm 18...hmmm but I guess Sakuma Ryuichi is worst that me...since he's 31...but anyway! I'm a singer!~ I choose this job cuz' I really like to do not-so-complicated things...a lot of reporters think I'm actually GAY! I MEAN WHY THE HECK IS THAT!...oh right maybe because, I have a manager who is very popular with many females here in Japan A.K.A. **Genjyo Sanzo** the grouchy blond of this group...and a red-haired sex addict a s a bodyguard, **Sha Gojyo**... IS SANZO CRAZY! HE HIRED THIS COCKROACH AS MY BODYGUARD! YUCK ALL HE GUARD IS THAT THING HE CONSIDERS HIS *****!...never mind that those creeps at least I have someone decent in here, **Cho Hakkai**, my tutor, he's like a big brother to me...oh and maybe some people think I'm gay because I stayed single until now...yeah that might be it...well who would've guessed the only thing I ever wanted was the only thing I couldn't have to guts to get...I'm such and idiot...leaving **_her_** in the dark like that...I could've at least said** I Love You**!...but then again I chikened out...but this time I'm going for it..._**Kokoro**_...a bit longer in a few hours I'll be there...and more importantly..._**I miss her**_...

Yep people I'm on my way to Kyoto!~

"Why the hell do even want to go in Kyoto..." Sanzo grumbled.

"Yeah monkey...is because you want to go back to your little sweetheart?" Gojyo cooed.

"WAIT A SECOND! GOJYO HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Obviously, we always hear you sleep talk...saying _'I'm so sorry..Kokoro-chan...'_." Gojyo said mimicking Goku's voice.

Goku blushed hard.

"Shut up! at least she's an innocent girl unlike your girlfriends!"

"Stop it you two...I'm getting a migraine here..." Sanzo said massaging his temples.

Hakkai chuckled at their childish behaviors.

"Oh yeah, Hakkai...stop the car by those Rabbit-ear Irises by that hill..."

"Sure..."

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Shining Collection**

**(Gravitation - Nittle Grasper - Sakuma Ryuichi)  
**

**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion**

**Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku**

**Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection**

**Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii**

_the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass_

_ that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady_

_ a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday_

_ that almost screams the innocence desired at night_

**Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare**

**Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate**

_dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression_

_ fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course_

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru**

**Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

**Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**

_ Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_ Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_ Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_ That first shone in a vision_

**Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension**

**Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru**

**Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction**

**Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**

_ the field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_ a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_ a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_

_ you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene_

**Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi**

**Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke**

_ a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_ that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game_

**Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_ Kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_ Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_ Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_ A radiance that surpasses hope_

**Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida**

**Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry**

_ Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears_

_ And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry_

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru**

**Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

**Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_ Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_ Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_ That first shone in a vision_

**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_ Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness_

_ Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_ Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_ A radiance that surpasses hope_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**okay guys it may seem like it's a short chapter but its actually contains 1, 770 words! plus the words for this song and my message so it's 2,229 words!~ :3 the next chappie will definitely be here soon! and plus I still need to work on "After you Saved Me"  
**

**sorry for this HUGE delay...WE HAD NO INTERNET FOR TWO BORING, LIFELESS WEEKS!**

**and of course SHINING COLLECTION is for one of my close friends here...WHICH I REALLY MISS SINCE I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO TALK TO HER THESE PAST FEW WEEKS!**

**YANANI-CHAMA! WAHHHHHH! PIKA-CHAN MISSES YOU!~**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	5. Greeting Methods

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S HEAT THINGS UP!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Normal POV /Goku's side**

As he asked Hakkai did stop near the Irises.

"Okay guys nobody, imean NOBODY! comes out of this car!" Goku eyed at them, while holding a cap and sun glasses.

"Whatever monkey, why are you even careful of our identities this time? Is it because your sweetheart is here...?" Gojyo teased, Sanzo just smirked.

"NO! I'm just- oh whatever! just stay here!" He got out the car.

**Stalker's side**

"This is actually the first time I see him act like this...ohh finally! a proof that he's not gay!~" Gojyo cheered.

"It's not like he's a playboy or anything, seeing the monkey like IS a bit amusing..." Sanzo smirked.

Hakkai chuckled. "Alright then let's match-make them."

"Good idea Hakkai, wait why don't we follow him! one of us should go and spy!"

"Since it's your idea you do it Gojyo..." Sanzo ordered.

"Alright!"

Gojyo got out of the car too, and as they planned secretly followed Goku.

**Back to Goku's side**

"Hmmmm...maybe I should pick an Iris or something...but I wonder what her reaction will be..." He stopped walking up the hill. "OH NO WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! I LEFT HER ALL ALONE, **FOR 10 YEARS!**, AND I EXPECT HER TO FORGIVE ME! I'M SUCH A LOSER! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! **WHAT AM I GONNA DO!~**" He miserably ran around in circles**.(CHIBI VERSION)**

"Okay here I go...oh wait." He slapped himself first. "Okay I feel better now...but wait what if she's not there anymore...but this is worth a try!"

He came closer to the tree and saw a girl sitting there.

_"Woah...is that her...she surely does looks different...and she really did **grew her hair long**...but she's still the the cute girl i left 10 years ago so, HERE I GO!."_ He thought, and made his move towards her..

**On Kokoro's side (Still normal POV)**

"Maybe I should just go back to the my apartment...*sigh* may be not, I'm too tired to even move now..stupid work..."

She curled up to a ball, hugging her knees.

**Normal POV both sides (Kokoro/Goku)**

"Your gonna catch a cold if stay out for long you know.." A voice said next to her.

She looked up to the voice and shocked by what she saw and it frightened her a bit.

"Hey whats with the freaked out look...?"

"..."

"Well anyway...I wanna say I really sorry...well my dad had a car accident that day and my mom had to go replace him on our company and I had to go too, and I couldn't tell cuz' I know that you'd worry and cry...I've been stuck in Tokyo ever since...and plus I became a singer making my raging fan problems worst, that's probably the deal why I'm wearing a cap and sunglasses now...look I'm sorry ! I'm really sorry! I'm really , really, really sorry~" He pleaded.

And then she just stated crying.

"Ah! don't cry! I'm sorry! I really am...Don't cry please don't cry you know I hate seeing you cry..." He tried to make her stop crying.

"This isn't sad tears..." She said trying to wipe her tears.

"Ehh?"

"Tears of joy dummy...your still really naive you know." She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled too.

"So aren't we supposed to hug now...?" He hoped for a 'yes' **(what a way to ruin the moment Goku...)**

"Haha, you really haven't changed...fine." A quick hug wont hurt anyone right.

And there they were hugging...somehow like a couple...

_"She smells so nice...her scent is so addicting..."_ He thought...almost dreamily. **(puu~ Go Goku!~)**

"I don't understand...I'm supposed to be really angry at you right now..." She muttered. **(Still hugging...XD!)**

"I know..but your just too nice to get angry at me aren't you..or you can't just resist me..." He teased, making her blush a bit.

"Maybe your right...but don't agree with the irresistible part..." She muttered.

"Ahehe.." He chuckled.

"Uhh...Goku..."

"Yeah...?"

"Can you let go of me now..? Someone might see we 'are on top of a hill, so it's a lot noticeable..."

"Aw...But I don't wanna let go..." He held onto her tighter, but he was careful not to crush her.

"But..Goku...Please let go.." Her cheeks flushed bloody red.

"Nope, nope, NEVER!" He stubbornly chanted.

"C-come..o-on.." She shuttered.

"Not until you kiss me!" He said..by mistake. _"Oops ahehe too much teasing..."_

"Wha-whaa-what?" She failed in speaking.

"Okay I think I teased you too much this time..ahehehe.." He let go of her.

"Uh...right..." Her cheeks still crimson.

_"KAWAII! **(Cute!~)**"_ He thought.

"Anyway.." She stomped on his foot...Hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What was that for?"

"That's for teasing and leaving me..." She pouted a bit.

"Yeah but that's not a proper way to tell me..." He complained.

She suddenly pulled him into a quick kiss, which shocked him a bit.

"And that, was for coming back to me..." She looked away blushing.

He recovered from his shock and smiled at her happily. "I Could get use to this method..."

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**In The Moonlight  
**

**(Gravitation - Bad Luck - Shuichi Shindou)**

**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu**

**kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**

_When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,_

_as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words._

**fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita**

**awai hikari wa ima demo**

_Even now, (I can remember) the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's sky)._

**nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya**

**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

**futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you -_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like _

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

**ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu**

**kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU**

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice._

_The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored _

_photograph._

**kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita**

**kimi no namida ga ima demo**

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,_

_but your tears, even now..._

**nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru**

**yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru**

**saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute**

**okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru**

_Without saying a word, time flows on;_

_the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon, _

_like it melts away._

_On that last night, no matter where it is,_

_only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now._

**kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo**

**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

**futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**

_I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are -_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like _

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**okay guys this chap may be fluffy but I kinda like it..a lot of people will! :3  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	6. Let's Live Together

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S HEAT THINGS UP!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Wow, that was quite awkward..." Kokoro murmured.

"And that was really surprising...can I have another kiss?" He hoped for a yes.

"No...that was just a hello-kiss." She pouted, and glared at him.

"But Kokoro-chan is so cute...I WANNA!"

"Don't be such a big baby..."

"Why I thought you really like it when I act like a kid..."

**Stalker's side**

"Is he for real..? He never really goes all super mushy over a girl, this is pretty interesting..."

**Back to the couple's side**

"So you really grew your hair long..."

"Uhhh...well of course...a promise is a promise..." She blushed.

"And the part that you turned out to be really cute until now..."

"huh...we-well..I-i ju-just...STOP TEASING ME!" She was red as a tomato now.

"But I'm not teasing..."

"Yes you are..." She pouted.

He chuckled."Kokoro-chan will you agree if I ask you to live with me in Tokyo and be my singing partner?" He said in one breath.

She was taken aback.

But she replied. "Yes...Not that I wanna be famous or anything...but I just don't wanna be lonely anymore..."

"ALRIGHT! that means you go to the same school as me!"

And with that he dragged her.

"BUT WAIT, WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY STUFF IN MY APARTMENT!"

"We already got them..." He said confidently.

"WHAT! HO-HOW!"

"It's called connections Kokoro-chan!"

"BUT WAIT!"

She struggled a bit.

Making him decide to swap her and carry her bridal-style.

"I'm much more comfortable when I'm carrying you like this!"

She flushed deep red.

"PUT ME DOWN GOOOOOKKKUUUUUU!" She demanded.

Inside the Car (XD POOR KOKORO-CHAN!)

"Uhhhmmm...Goku..."

"Yes?"

"Well...uhhhh..."

"Oh right I forgot! This is Hakkai my producer, Sanzo my _**'violent'**_ manager, and Gojyo my _**'useless' **_bodyguard..."

"HEY!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"Who you calling violent..?"

"Well your the one that carries guns with you..." Goku stated bluntly. **(XD LIKE K-SAN FROM GRAVITATION!)**

"whatever..."

"So now you know them Kokoro-chan!" He told her gleefully.

"Uhh...yeah..."

**Somewhere In Tokyo: Goku's House (I dunno the streets in Tokyo...XD)**

"Thats...your...HOUSE!"

"Yeah...why is it scary?"

"IT'S HUGE!"

"Really?...I never noticed...calm down will ya'."

She took a few deep breaths. "Sorry just feeling an awkward feeling...but thanks for...taking me here...Goku-kun." She smiled sweetly at him.

"uhh..yeah..." He blushd and looked away.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Tightrope  
**

**(Saiyuki - 1st ending)**

**sou migaki tsuzuketa NAIFU no you sa**  
**kao ga utsutteru kono mado no mukou de**  
**boku o neratteru suki o misetara ima ni mo hanesou na**  
**sonna haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de**  
**dare yori daitan futeki ni warau**  
**kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro**  
**I must fight against myself**

_So, we go on refining life like an ever-sharpened knife_  
_And our faces are reflected on the back of a windowpane_  
_Now the target's set as me if my weaknesses they see it will come to haunt me once again_  
_With that pressure hemming in on you from on every other side_  
_We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride_  
_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_  
_I must fight against myself_

**sou hito ga yosasou na kao de yatte kuru**  
**totsuzen no higeki mo utagau koto wa naku**  
**nageku koto sezu damatta mama de ue o miagerun da**  
**donna arifureta SHIIN mo enji tsuzukero**  
**yume to ka kibou to ka iu mae ni sa**  
**kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro**  
**You must fight against yourself**

_So, such an angelic face now coming down the road_  
_Unable to foretell sudden tragedy will unfold_  
_With never a sound With nary a cry I look up to the blue sky_  
_And now keep acting out the roles you have in any scene you play_  
_Before you talk of dreams or hope in any other way_  
_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_  
_You must fight against yourself_

**The sun sets and a new day comes**  
**Repeating is one change**  
**Don't avert eyes from differences**  
**Your nerve and soul to the limit Go forward now**  
**The sun sets and a new day comes**  
**Repeating is one change**  
**Don't avert eyes from differences**  
**Your nerve and soul to the limit Go forward now**

**haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de**  
**dare yori daitan futeki ni warau**  
**kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro**  
**I must fight against myself**  
**kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro**

_You must fight against yourself_  
_With pressure hemming in on you from on every other side_  
_We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride_  
_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_  
_I must fight against myself_  
_Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same_  
_You must fight against yourself_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY! BUT I KINDA MISS MONKEY TYPHOON! XD :3**

**Sorry It's kinda short though...I'VE BEEN SO BUSY IN SCHOOL LATELY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	7. Struggling Thoughts

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S HEAT THINGS UP!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Goku, don't you think were rushing things...?"

"Nope..."

"But...I'm still...a bit...too young..."

"No your not...as long as it's with me..."

"But..."

"Shhhhh..."

"Okay...but."

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to...sleep in the same room as you!"

"Well I, it's only for tonight~ and besides mom has the key to your room..."

"I have my own room?"

"Sure...It's just locked...So your sleeping with me!"

"But...It's embarrassing..."

"Why? we used to sleep together sometimes when we were kids..."

"Well...when two kids sleep together it looks cute...but two teenagers/adults...it looks suspicious."

**Kokoro's POV  
**

"I hope your not planning to prank me or something Goku-kun..."

He chuckled."Of course not!" He patted my head.

He led me to his room.

woah...

It was...

Big...

no...

HUGE!

"T-this i-is yo-your r-room?"

"Yes...why is it ugly?"

"No...it's just huge...that all...and I'm afraid that I might break something important here..."

He started laughing all of a sudden.

"What did I say something...?" I asked him.

"AHAHAHAHA! SORRY! SO YOUR WORRIED BECAUSE YOU MIGHT BREAK SOMETHING, AND NOT BECAUSE YOUR IN AN 18 YEAR OLD GUY'S ROOM! AHAHAHAAHAHHH!"

"Why is that really funny?"

"Awww your too innocent...but then again your not scared at all."

"Why would I be...you were always there to protect me when we were little...and I think you'll do the same now..."

He stared at me.

"AH! SORRY! I'LL JUST SHUT UP NOW!~" _"WHY DID I SAY THAT!_"

He suddenly embraced me.

His grip was tight but it doesn't seem to hurt me at all, it was rather comforting...and it was silly to say but...I feel so safe.

"Sorry, I really don't know why I'm doing this, but I guess I just miss you so much." He said still not letting go of me."Leaving you alone was the most painful and most terrible mistake I've ever made."

"It's okay, I understand...but you did come back for me..." I mumbled, but I think he heard me.

_**GROWL~**_

He immediately let go.

"AHEHEHEHEHE! sorry I was so exited that I forgot to eat lunch!~" He rubbed his stomach.

I laughed at his actions. "You're still funny as always!"

"And your still beautiful as always..."

I stopped.

"What?"

"Uhh nothing...I'm gonna go eat something...ya' wanna come?" He said walking to the door.

"Ah no..I'm fine..."

"Oh okay wait for me here for 15 minutes kay'?"

"Okay..."

He got out.

...

By this moment, I could only hear two things...his fading footsteps, and my wild heartbeat.

I clutched my chest.

_"Your still beautiful as always..."_

_"Beautiful."_

_"Always."  
_

His words echoed in my head over and over again.

_"I love him...but...does he love me the same way I love him...what if he only loves me as a sister..."_ I clutched my chest tighter.

I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't.

_"I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT TO SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD! CAN YOU AT LEAST, GIVE ME A CLUE OF HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!"_ I screamed my thoughts in my head.

I lied down on his bed.

"Oh Goku...If only I could tell you..."

**End of Kokoro's POV**

**Goku's POV**

I got to the kitchen.

"Aw man..I screwed up...why can't I just tell her straight..." I mumbled.

"So you failed your first attempt?"

"GAHHH!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you monkey..." Gojyo laughed.

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTA' ME!"

"So how was it...Does it hurt or does it HURT?"

"Okay that question is pointless..."

"Fine, fine...just say you love her and it's over." He said it as if it meant nothing.

"Easier said than done..."

"An why the heck is that..."

"Because...thinking that she might reject me...or thinking that she doesn't love me the same way I love her...makes me shake in fear..."

"That's so not like you monkey...you know if you don't tell her soon you might lose her to some else."

"I know..."

Gojyo walked away.

"If only I could tell you..."

**End Of Goku's POV**

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**MAGNET  
**

**(Vocaloid - Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka)**

**or  
**

**(Vocaloid - Remix Rin and Len Kagamine[Twins])**

**...  
**

**kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**  
**itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**  
**watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**  
**anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**  
_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_  
_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._  
_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_  
_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

**karamiau yubi hodoite**  
**kuchibiru kara shita e to**  
**yurusarenai koto naraba**  
**naosara moeagaru no**  
_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_  
_moving from our lips to our tongues._  
_What we're doing do might be unforgivable,_  
_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**  
_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._  
_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._  
_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._  
_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

**sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**  
**itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**  
**"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**  
**ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo**  
_It might be necessary for you to tied me up;_  
_if you love me, then show me some fidelity._  
_I can't help but like "weird" things,_  
_so let's just go as far as we can go._

**mayoikonda kokoro nara**  
**kantan ni tokete yuku**  
**yasashisa nante kanjiru**  
**hima nado nai kurai ni**  
_With a heart that has gone astray,_  
_we will melt so easily,_  
_that there's no free time for us_  
_even to feel each other's tenderness._

**kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**  
**magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**  
**furete kara modorenai to shiru**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**  
_What has been repeating is not our dream,_  
_but the unmistakably realistic "we."_  
_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_  
_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

**yoake ga kuru to fuan de**  
**naite shimau watashi ni**  
**"daijoubu" to sasayaita**  
**anata mo naite ita no**  
_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,_  
_and end up crying in tears._  
_You whispered "It's okay" to me,_  
_but were you also crying?_

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**  
_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._  
_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._  
_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._  
_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

**hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**  
**tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**  
**furete ite modorenakute ii**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**  
_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_  
_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._  
_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._  
_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE FLUFFIER!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	8. Interrupted Confession & Back to School

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Normal POV **

_**BAM!**_

He practically kicked the door open.

"OKAY KOKORO-CHAN I'M BACK!" Shouted as giddy as he could. "Eh?"

He only found an extremely innocent Kokoro rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"You didn't have to shout you know..." She yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were already sleeping!~" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and he closed the door he ALMOST broke.

"It's okay I wasn't really asleep yet..."

"Oh I see.."

Then there was silence.

Goku spoke first."Listen Kokoro-chan...I...well...I..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well...I!"

"I HAVE BLADDER INFECTION!"

"What...?"

... ... ... ... ...

"Was that a...Joke?"

"AHEHEHEHEHEH!~ Yea-yeah~!" _"Why the hell did I say that."_He thought.

"Hehehe..I see...no wonder it was so weird..." She laughed a little.

_"At least she laughed and smiled..."_He said in his mind, while staring at her also smiling.

"uhhhhh...Goku-kun...Why are staring at me like that?"

"Because your cute when you laugh!~"

She pouted.

"You don't see me stare like that when you laugh like that..."

"Ahehe! Right..."

"Anyway...since you don't have anything to say I think its my turn..I have something to tell you...something that I wanted to tell you 10 years ago..." She took a deep breath. **(Kokoro-chan better not fail like Goku did...)**

"Yeah? what would that be?"

"Goku..I...I...I really...I lo-" She was cut off.

"MONKEY YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU DOWN! YOU RUINED MY PAPER WORK! **AGAIN!**"

"Uhhh sorry Kokoro-chan!~ I better go down before I get killed..." He laughed nervously, and ran as fast as he could.

"Goku..." She looked down.

**Later On (After Sanzo's little interruption)**

"Okay I'm back for real this time Kokoro-chan..." He called out.

But this time he saw her sleeping, he just smiled at her adorable state.

He went closer and got the blanket over both of them and prepared himself for sleep as well, but before he shut his eyes completely, he embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Good night..."

**Next Morning**

"GOOD MORNING KOKORO-CHAN!"

"AH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT GOKU-KUN!"

"Sorry! AHEHEHEH! I'm just exited about school!" He was so exited, he was already wearing his school uniform.

"School? but I thought you weren't really interested in school?"

"Now I am, since you going with me!"

"WHAT? AM I ALREADY ENROLLED, TRANSFERRED, BUT HOW?"

"ahehehehe remember why Sanzo was really angry I kinda spilled a little juice on your enrollment paper...and we had to re-print it..."

"Oh I see..."

"Oh I almost forgot...what were you trying to say last night...?"

"Nothing...I'll just say it to you next time..."

"Oh Okay...Get ready for school okay! here's your uniform!" He handed her, her school uniform.

"Oh thank you! It's lovely.."

"I bet it'll look cute on you!~"

"Goku~" She pouted.

"Ahehehe...okay, okay...I'll wait for you downstairs!"

"Okay"

And with that she prepared herself, she took a shower, she wore her uniform, combed her long hair and put a heart shaped hair clip on the left right side of her bangs, and got her schoolbag**(Also given by Goku earlier with the uniform)**and after the preparations, she finally went downstairs.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Kokoro(Heart)**

**Rin Kagamine  
**

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**  
**dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"**  
_A lonely scientist developed a robot_  
_The result was said to be a "miracle"_

**dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**  
**sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**  
_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do_  
_And that was the program known as a "heart"_

**ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi**  
**hitori de nokosareta**  
**kiseki no robotto wa negau**  
_Hundreds of years pass_  
_Left alone_  
_The miracle robot wishes_

**shiritai ano hito ga**  
**inochi no owari made**  
**watashi ni tsukutteta**  
**"kokoro"**  
_I want to know, why_  
_Until the end of that person's life_  
_He built for me_  
_a"heart"_

**ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki**  
**nazeka namida ga tomaranai...**  
**naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou**  
**kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?**  
_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating_  
_Why? My tears don't stop..._  
_Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating_  
_This is the "heart" I hoped for?_

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o**  
**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o**  
**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**nande fukaku setsunai...?**  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_  
_I know; there are things to be happy about_  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_  
_I know; there are things to grieve about_  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite_  
_How deeply painful..._

**ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o**  
**kitto hitori wa sabishii**  
**sou, ano hi, ano toki**  
**subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu**  
_Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born_  
_Being on your own is surely lonely_  
_Yes, that day, at that time_  
_All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow_

**ima ieru hontou no kotoba**  
**sasageru anata ni**  
_Now, I can speak true words_  
_I dedicate them to you_

**arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete**  
**arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o**  
**arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete**  
**arigatou... eien ni utau**  
_Thank you... for bringing me into this world_  
_Thank you... for the days we spent together_  
_Thank you... for everything you have given me_  
_Thank you... I will sing for eternity_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! AGAIN!**

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY PROGRESS MORE BEFORE OUR EXAMS!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	9. To School! HERE WE GO!

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**~Music Box~**

* * *

**Normal POV **

Goku was happily eating his breakfast, eating as if no one was looking...

"Well, aren't you a little over exited..." Hakkai smiled at him.

"Of course I am! Kokoro-chan is going in the same school as me! It's impossible for me not to be happy!"

"I see...you do realize that it's still just 6 AM, and your already dressed up...school doesn't start at this time..." Hakkai stated.

"It is? well never mind that, I'll just take Kokoro-chan on a tour around the neighborhood!"

"Good idea, oh and your mother went home last night but fell asleep as soon as she got on her bed, and she's still knocked out until now."

"Nah, she's probably just tired..."

And after a few more bites, he drank water.

"Hey, Goku-kun! what do you think?"

Kokoro was finally down.

He practically choked on the water, and had no choice but to cough it out.

"Yo-you, look..."

"What he's trying to say that you look lovely on it, Kokoro-san." Hakkai assisted Goku out.

"Oh thank you then!"

"It's still very early, I do apologize if Goku disturbed you."

"Oh it's alright, I normally get up this early anyway."

"Oh you do? well I can guess you a very independent young girl."

"Thank you," Kokoro said, and whispered,"Uh Hakkai-san, do you mind if I make Goku-kun's bento today, I want to repay him." **(Bento is a Japanese lunchbox or you can refer it as lunch)**

"Oh right this way." He led her to the kitchen and leaving a, still very dazed Goku with his mouth still gaping and practically drooling, not to mention he has sparks on his eyes.

**Later On that morning 6:30 AM**

"Okay Kokoro-chan, lets go for a tour!"

"A tour?"

"Around the neighborhood, so you wont get lost when you go out."

"Oh that's great Goku-kun."

"Oh since its really early is it okay if walk al the way to the school too? It's not that far anyway."

"That's fine, and I always walk to school."

"Okay then lets go!"

They got out of the house, and proceeded to their destinations.

**And moments later**

"Okay, do you remember all the routes now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay lets head to school, oh and these are your class schedules, ahehehehe they're the same as mine, I asked Sanzo to arrange that since I thought you would have wanted to stay close wince I know your still a bit shy when it comes to new things, and new friends."

"Thank you...thank you for everything..."She gave him a 2000 watt smile, making the poor boy blush deep red. _"I'm happy to know that you care about me Goku-kun...at least with my class schedule the same as you schedule, I can always see you..."_

"Anyway, lets go Kokoro-chan, we don't wanna be late."

They both started walking and chatting along the way.

Inside the School Campus

"Go-go-Goku-kun, isn't this the school for...rich people and celebrities..."

"Yeah.."

"THEN WHY AM I HERE!~"

"Because, your gonna be my partner anyway...your debut will be held on my 30th concert next 2 weeks."

"Ne-ne-next...two weeks...BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD ME SING BEFORE?"

"I don't need to...I already hear your voice ten years ago..."

"You did? when, how and where?"

"One time when I tried frightening you but I realized you were singing so I just listened..."

"wha-" She was cut off by a group of students, heading towards them.

"YO GOKU!" the guy with red hair called out.

"Hey Goku!" Two girls called out too, one with blue hair and the other with black hair.

"GOKU!" A boy with brown hair and eyes greeted him too.

"HEY, OVER HERE! YOOHOOOO!" Another with brown hair but with blue eyes. **(Too bad Renren-chan wont really appreciate him now that she switched him with Hibari.)**

"Yo guys!" Goku Greeted them back.

"Ohhh who is she Goku? Your girlfriend?" The red haired boy teased.

Making the two blush really hard.

"Well not exactly, she's my childhood best friend." He chuckled, still a bit red on the cheeks.

"Awwww she's so cute!~" One of the girls cooed.

"So what's your name?" The black haired girl asked.

"Uhh, Segawa Kokoro...uhm...Nice to meet you..." She sounded shy, and a little bit squeaky.

"How cute..."

"Adorable!"

They all seemed to get along real well.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**(Sorry guys I can't find the English translation)**

_**Migikata No Chou**_

_**Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder**_

_**-Original-**_

_**Rin Kagamine**_

_**-Remix-**_

_**Len Kagamine**_

**migi kata ni murasaki chōcho KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de**  
** setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

** warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite**  
** donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?**  
** doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na**  
** yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara**

** nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip**

** migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**  
** setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

** ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute**  
** samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru**  
** oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite**  
** shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?**

** akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu**

** daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai**  
** sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru**  
** kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu**  
** kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo**

** kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah...**

** kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu**  
** kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo**  
** daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai**  
** sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru**

** migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**  
** setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon**

** migi kata ni murasaki chōcho**  
** setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru**

** fukyō waon**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! AGAIN! AND AGAIN!  
**

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY PROGRESS MORE BEFORE OUR EXAMS! SAME REASON!**

**AND YOU'LL FIND OUT THE NAMES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS LATER!**

**AND MORE OF GOKU'S FRIENDS WILL SHOW SOON!~**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	10. Sentences and Lunches

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"YO GOKU!" the guy with red hair called out._

_"Hey Goku!" Two girls called out too, one with blue hair and the other with black hair._

_"GOKU!" A boy with brown hair and eyes greeted him too._

_"HEY, OVER HERE! YOOHOOOO!" Another with brown hair but with blue eyes. **(Too bad Renren-chan wont really appreciate him now that she switched him with Hibari.)**_

_"Yo guys!" Goku Greeted them back._

_"Ohhh who is she Goku? Your girlfriend?" The red haired boy teased._

_Making the two blush really hard._

_"Well not exactly, she's my childhood best friend." He chuckled, still a bit red on the cheeks._

_"Awwww she's so cute!~" One of the girls cooed._

_"So what's your name?" The black haired girl asked._

_"Uhh, Segawa Kokoro...uhm...Nice to meet you..." She sounded shy, and a little bit squeaky._

_"How cute..."_

_"Adorable!"_

_They all seemed to get along real well._

**Normal POV **

"Okay guys, stop scaring her!" Goku scolded them.

"But we're not scaring her..." The two girls looked at him with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Yeah us too!" The guys just scoffed.

"Yeah right...look she's shaking..." Goku eyed at them.

"Fine, how selfish of you...Anyway I'm Ukigumi Kasumi, just call me Kasumi-chan or if you want shortcuts then it's Kumi-chan!~" The blue haired girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Megumi Hiyori, Hiyo-chan or Hiyori-chan if you must!" The black haired exclaimed.

"I'm Iuki Izuma! Just Izuma would be fine!" The one with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Shuichi Shindou, ahehehe, Shuichi would be fine..."The red haired boy said.

"AND I'M SAKUMA RYUICHI! AHEHEHEHE!~" The one with brown hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

"Wa-wait, did you just say...Sa-sa-sakuma Ry-Ryuichi?"

"Yeah?" Ryuichi replied.

"Bu-but aren't you 31 years old?"

"Oh! I'm your english teacher!~ AHEHEHEEH"

"But why are you we-wearing a students school uniform...?"

"Oh...I don't really know, myself.."

Goku decided to cut the conversation.

"Okay, were off to class come on Kokoro-chan!~" He practically dragged her along the way.

"Anyway Kokoro-chan were in the same class schedule so just stick with me okay?"

"Uhh Okay, thanks Goku-kun, you have really quite odd friends...but I like them.." She said finally recovering. **(Ahehehe..If I were in her position I'd faint, IMAGINE MEETING VERYYYY FAMOUS PEOPLE!)**

"ahehehehe!~"

"So what class is first?"

"Ryuichi's-I mean Ryuichi-sensei's class..AKA English..."

"Oh, I see..."

He grabbed her hand and held it along the way.

"Okay stay calm, wait til' Ryuichi calls 7you in and introduce yourself." Goku instructed her.

"I'll do my best Goku-kun..." She was very nervous.

He went in the classroom.

**Goku's POV ENGLISH CLASS  
**

_"I hope she's gonna be alright..."_

I went to my seat.

Not long, Ryuichi-I mean Ryuichi-sensei called her in the class.

"OKAY EVERYBODY THIS IS KOKORO-CHAN!"

She came in the room and introduced herself. "Hi everybody I'm Segawa Kokoro...nice to meet you all..."

"She's just too cute..." I whispered to myself.

_"A lot of boys seemed to really take an interest with my Kokoro-chan...hmm this is bad..."_

"Okay who wants Kokoro-chan to be their seatmate?"

Every boy in the class raised their hands, including me.

"Okay Kokoro-chan go sit with Goku!"

And she did, she came and sat down, next TO ME!, okay I'm so freaking happy! _"Thank you Ryuichi!"_

**Normal POV**_  
_

"Okay class, today we'll be learning basic sentences.. Okay Goku! please rephrase the sentence, **"She was so beautiful, that I wanted to make friends with her."** you may use any replacements as long as it is English." Ryuichi questioned enthusiastically.

He stood up, and thought for a while.

**"****She was...so beautiful...that I wanted to make friends with her**...hmmmmmm..." He thought out-loud.

**"She was so beautiful that I wanted to make love with her!~"** He said exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"Uhh..Goku...the sentence is correct but...can you...use another...replacement..." Ryuichi chuckled nervously.

**"Fuck her..."** He said...and once more everyone laughed. (I GOT THIS SCENE FROM BOKURA GA ITA!~ XD AHAHAHA!)

Kokoro was dumbstruck.

"Ohh-kay...please sit down..."

**Later...**

**Lunch Time**

"So Kokoro-chan...where should we eat our lunch?"

"You decide..."

"Okay lets eat under my favorite tree!"

"Tree?"

"Yeah...I always hang out there...it reminds me of you..." He said.

"Oh I see..uhhm...lets go.." She blushed.

He led her to the tree, and they sat there.

"OH NO!" He suddenly exploded.

"What?"

"I think I forgot my bento..." He said seemingly lifeless.

"Oh I have it...I made it before we left..." She explained happily.

"Wahhh...~ Kokoro-chan made my bento?~ I'M SO HAPPY!~" He was suddenly energized again.

He opened it, and...

Drooled...

"It smells so yummy and tasty..." He moaned out.

And he ate his beloved Kokoro's cooking.

"AMAZING KOKORO-CHAN CAN COOK SO GOOD! DELICIOUS!~" He exclaimed so enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you like it.." She blushed a bit.

"I don't like it...I LOVE IT!"

"That made her blush even more.

"FROM NOW ON KOKORO-CHAN WILL MAKE MY BENTO EVERYDAY!~"

He was so happy right now.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**World Is Mine**

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**  
**Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne**  
_The number one princess in the world_  
_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

**Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto**  
**Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?**  
**Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**  
**Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!**  
_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_  
_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_  
_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_  
_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**  
**KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**  
_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**  
**Ki ga tsuite nee nee**  
**Mataseru nante rongai yo**  
**Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**  
**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**  
**Ima sugu ni yo**  
_The number one princess in the world_  
_Realize that, hey, hey_  
_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_  
_Who do you think I am?_  
_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_  
_Go get it immediately_

**Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho**  
**Monku wa yurushimasen no**  
**Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...**  
**A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?**  
**Mukae ni kite**  
**Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte**  
_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake_  
_Complaints are not permitted_  
_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_  
_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_  
_Come and take me away_  
_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**  
**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?**  
_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**  
**Ki ga tsuite hora hora**  
**Otete ga aitemasu**  
**Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama**  
**Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku**  
_My very own prince in the world_  
_Realize that, look, look_  
_Our hands are empty_  
_Reticent and blunt prince_  
_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

**Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa...**  
_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand at all..._

**Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI**  
**Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN**  
**Minna minna gaman shimasu...**  
**Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de**  
**Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon**  
**Ato de koukai suru wa yo**  
_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top_  
_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_  
_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_  
_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_  
_Even I will be able to do it if I try_  
_You will regret this afterwards_

**Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa**  
_It's natural! Even for me_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**  
**Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?**  
**Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?**  
**"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI**  
**...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo**

_The number one princess in the world_  
_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_  
_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_  
_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_  
_...I think this person is dangerous though_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! AGAIN! AND AGAIN!  
**

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY PROGRESS MORE BEFORE OUR EXAMS! SAME REASON!**

**AND YOU'LL FIND OUT THE NAMES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS LATER!**

**AND MORE OF GOKU'S FRIENDS WILL SHOW SOON!~**

**(Repeated message...Sorry)  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	11. A Mother's Advice

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"So Kokoro-chan...where should we eat our lunch?"_

_"You decide..."_

_"Okay lets eat under my favorite tree!"_

_"Tree?"_

_"Yeah...I always hang out there...it reminds me of you..." He said._

_"Oh I see..uhhm...lets go.." She blushed._

_He led her to the tree, and they sat there._

_"OH NO!" He suddenly exploded._

_"What?"_

_"I think I forgot my bento..." He said seemingly lifeless._

_"Oh I have it...I made it before we left..." She explained happily._

_"Wahhh...~ Kokoro-chan made my bento?~ I'M SO HAPPY!~" He was suddenly energized again._

_He opened it, and..._

_Drooled..._

_"It smells so yummy and tasty..." He moaned out._

_And he ate his beloved Kokoro's cooking._

_"AMAZING KOKORO-CHAN CAN COOK SO GOOD! DELICIOUS!~" He exclaimed so enthusiastically._

_"I'm glad you like it.." She blushed a bit._

_"I don't like it...I LOVE IT!"_

_"That made her blush even more._

_"FROM NOW ON KOKORO-CHAN WILL MAKE MY BENTO EVERYDAY!~"_

_He was so happy right now._

**Normal POV**

**Night Time  
**

"Ahh, finally were home!~" Goku exclaimed as they reached the door of his house-erh-Mansion.

"That was an exiting say don't you think...?" Kokoro asked him quite cheerfully.

"GOKU MY BELOVED SON, YOUR HOME!~ OH WITH KOKORO-CHAN TOO!~" His mom suddenly butted in.

"Ahh! MOM? YO-YOU-YOUR HO-HOME!" He was shocked.

"Of course I am!~ I WAS SO ASHAMED THAT I COULDN'T COME ON TIME YESTERDAY TOO!" She exclaimed.

Kokoro just stayed quiet.

"Oh, Go-chan is it fine for me to borrow Kokoro-chan for a while?" his mom begged him.

"Uhh okay..HEY STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M 18, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

But it was too late his mom already grabbed and dragged Kokoro to her room.

"uhhh..What just happened..."

**Goku's, Mom's Room**

"Ohhh it's been so long right Kokoro-chan!~ I missed you so much!~"

"Uhh I missed you too..uhhh ma'am..."

"Oh don't call me that!~ Mom would be fine~"

"Ohh-uhhhh..okay Mom..." She was embarrassed.

"Anyway...you have feelings for my son don't you..?"

"..." She was shocked, and a bit flustered.

"I knew it!~ But you should confess..."

"Yeah but...I..."

"No need to be worried...anyway theres an old saying that _'If you live a person so much, then your love might reach that person and and he wight return your love with equal or more passion..'_ Not that you need to keep on loving him secretly...the key is that you confess." She suggested.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, of course my dear...what might that be..?"

"Does Goku feel the same...please tell me.." She asked desperately.

"I can't tell you that...not because that I don't want to..but because, it wont be fair for him, and the fact that you must find out for your self." She stated with a smile."

"I understand...thank you I feel a lot better now." She said shyly.

"AHHH! KOKORO-CHAN IS SOOOOO CUTE!~"

"ehh..."

She hugged her as if she was a thing or something.

"Now wear this cute night gown I bought for you! and go back to Goku's room!~" She squealed.

"Uhh okay...but wait Goku said you have the key to my room...that we wont have to sleep together awkwardly..."

"Oh right here!~"

"Thank you." She gave her a cheerful smile.

**Later..onwards**

"Oh Goku-kun I almost forgot..Your mom gave me the key to the room you said that was mine.."

"Aww..I hoping she wouldn't give it to you...anyway I hope you like your room..oh let me take you." He suggested.

"Sure..."

Her room was right next to his...

"Oh so it wasn't far at all..."

"Nope, just 5 steps away from my room..."

"I see...well good night..."

"Good night sleep well Kokoro-chan!~ sleep tight!~"

"Hehe...your such a kid..."

"And your just too cute..." He countered.

"Okay bye..." She finally went in her new room.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Aku No Meshitsukai**  
**-Kagamine Len-**

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**  
**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago**  
**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**  
**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**  
_You're a princess, I'm a servant_  
_Destiny separated pitiful twins_  
_If it's for the sake of protecting you_  
_I'll become evil for you_

**Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta**  
**Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane**  
**Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de**  
**Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**

_Inside expectations we were born_  
_We were blessed by the church bells_  
_For the convenience of selfish adults_  
_Our future was split in two_

**Tatoe sekai no subete ga**  
**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**  
**Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara**  
**Kimi wa soko de waratteite**  
_Even if all the world_  
_Became your enemy_  
_I will protect you so_  
_You just be there smiling_

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**  
**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago**  
**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**  
**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**  
_You're a princess, I'm a servant_  
_Destiny separated pitiful twins_  
_If it's for the sake of protecting you_  
_I'll become evil for you_

**Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini**  
**Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko**  
**Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni**  
**Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**

_When I went to a neighbouring country_  
_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_  
_From that kind voice and smiling face_  
_I fell in love at first sight_

**Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto**  
**Keshite hoshii to negau nara**  
**Boku wa sore ni kotae you**  
_But if the princess wishes for that girl_  
_To be erased_  
_I will answer that_

**Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai**  
_Why? My tears won't stop_

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**  
**Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago**  
**"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo"**  
**Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**  
_You're a princess, I'm a servant_  
_Destiny separated madly driven twins_  
_Today's snack is brioche_  
_You laugh, laugh innocently_

**Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou**  
**Ikareru kokumintachi no te de**  
**Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba**  
**Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou**

_Before long this country will probably end_  
_By the hands of angered citizens_  
_If this is what they say we deserve_  
_I will definately oppose that_

**Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru"**  
**"Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai"**  
**"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"**  
**"Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa"**  
_Here, change into my clothes_  
_Please do this and escape immediately_  
_It's alright we are twins_  
_Surely no one will realize_

**Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha**  
**Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago**  
**Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba**  
**Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru**  
_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive_  
_Destiny separated sad twins_  
_If they say that you are evil_  
_I have the same blood flowing through_

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni**  
**Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no**  
**Chouten ni kunrin shiteta**  
**Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai**

_Once upon a time there was_  
_A treacherous kingdom_  
_And reigning over that place_  
_Was my very cute sibling_

**Tatoe sekai no subete ga**  
**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**  
**Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara**  
**Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite**  
_Even if all the world_  
_Became your enemy_  
_I will protect you so_  
_You just be somewhere smiling_

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**  
**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago**  
**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**  
**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**  
_You're a princess, I'm a servant_  
_Destiny separated pitiful twins_  
_If it's for the sake of protecting you_  
_I'll become evil for you_

**Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba**  
**Sono toki wa mata asonde ne**

_If we could be reborn_  
_I want to be with you again that time_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! AGAIN! AND AGAIN!  
**

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY PROGRESS MORE BEFORE OUR EXAMS! SAME REASON!**

**AND YOU'LL FIND OUT THE NAMES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS LATER!**

**AND MORE OF GOKU'S FRIENDS WILL SHOW SOON!~**

**(Repeated message...Sorry..sorry AGAIN AND AGAIN! I'M SOOOO LAZY!)**

**AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A GUEST APPEARANCE OF _"TRAIN HEARTNET"_ NEXT TIME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	12. Since When Did Nightmares Become Good?

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Oh Goku-kun I almost forgot..Your mom gave me the key to the room you said that was mine.."_

_"Aww..I hoping she wouldn't give it to you...anyway I hope you like your room..oh let me take you." He suggested._

_"Sure..."_

_Her room was right next to his..._

_"Oh so it wasn't far at all..."_

_"Nope, just 5 steps away from my room..."_

_"I see...well good night..."_

_"Good night sleep well Kokoro-chan!~ sleep tight!~"_

_"Hehe...your such a kid..."_

_"And your just too cute..." He countered._

_"Okay bye..." She finally went in her new room._

...

**Night Time; 11:53 PM**

**Goku's Room**

**Normal POV**

"hmmmm...dumplings..." He stirred and moaned. **(well that's Goku for ya'...always thinking about food...even dreaming of them...)**

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Hmmm...eh...what..ahh..where..huh?..knocking dumplings..?" He started to _snap out_.

"Oh someone's just knocking...must be Sanzo complaining about his paper work again...hey..wait a second...I don't remember messing up his paper work today..." He

"Goku-kun...are you asleep...?...I'll just go then..." Someone WAS at the door.

_"EH! KOKORO-CHAN!"_

He didn't waste any time, he simply ran towards the door.

When he opened it, he saw her about to go back to her room.

"Ah-WAIT!"

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" She put on a very uneasy smile.

"Well yeah but what's wrong? why are you up at this time in the night?"

"Uh...well...I..."

"Yes? you don't have to hide anything from me, so please tell me what's wrong.." He asked her gently.

"..I had a really scary nightmare..."

"About what actually?"

"I don't know...I don't even where the place was...all I know was..it was so scary..."

"So you came here..just tell me?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was disturbing you aren't I! Sorry!~" She bowed several times.

"Oh no, no, no..I think it was cute of you to come even though you were afraid..." He smiled at her.

The smile made her blush obviously, by embarrassment and a little heart beating moment~

"Okay I think I know what you need!~"

"Oh you do?"

And everything moved so fast that, she didn't realize that she was being carried bridal style.

"Wha-!~ Goku-kun~ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!~"

"Your sleeping with me tonight!~"

**A little while later**

"Not again..." She pouted.

"Ahehehe!~" He wrapped his arms and legs around her body.

"Kokoro-chan is so soft and mushy! LIKE A PILLOW!~"

"Goku-kun! Not so close it's embarrassing..."

"Tell about your nightmare..."

"What..but I can't...it's doesn't seem to make sense anyway.."

"Tell me or I'll hold you tighter~" He threatened her playfully, but serious.

"Ahh no! Okay, okay I'll tell you..." She surrendered.

"Good~ So what was it about..."

"I saw two people killed in front of me..." Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. **(OH MY!~ PLEASE TAKE IT EASY ON TH REVIEWS!~ THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST TIME I'M GONNA WRITE A TRAGIC SCENE FROM KOKORO-CHAN'S POINT OF VIEW!~)**

"Wha..." That really shut him up.

"And in my dream I was a kid...a man shot the two people with a gun, and I was about to get shot next..and then I don't remember..."

He hugged her very tightly.

"He-hey..I thought you'll only hug me if I don't tell you? HEY!~"

"I shouldn't have asked...I only thought of myself and didn't think of how you would feel...sorry...it was selfish of me..."

"But it's ok-" She was cut off.

...

...

...

And yes... you assumed correctly...

He kissed her, sweet and passionate, not too long...not too quick.

He parted from her.

"Sorry..." He apologized. "I'm being very selfish today I guess..."

"You...just..."

"You don't have to remember any of it...just forget about it...let's just pretend it never happened okay..." He averted his gaze away from her's.

"So you think you can just ask me to forget things like that...? so you think you can just play around with the way I feel just like that! Is this what it's all about to you?.." Glistening tears came down her cheeks.

"I-."

"If you think that it's all just fun in games all the time then your wrong...I have feelings too! And...I have too much feelings that it hurts! It hurts me so bad!"

He couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't want to believe it, no not at all, he hated it when he saw her cry or see her hurt, let alone see her get hurt because of him...and the thought of him being responsible for her grief was killing him inside.

"No your getting it all wrong-"

"I don't wanna hear anything anymore! As if, you, leaving me alone all those years were painful enough!" Tears were dropping nonstop.

"But would never try to hurt you, please just-" He was cut of once more.

"But you already did! You cut my heart so deep that...even if I had an eternity...the pain would still linger..." Her eyes were gleaming like diamonds, but even so it's still hurt Goku to see her like that.

**(Okay I'm officially over-doing this dramatic scene...)**

"Kokoro-chan..."

"Well I'm sorry to be so playable to you!...you know...there was never a day..that I would never think about you...and when I was visiting the tree on the hilltop...there was only you...in mind...and it's so frustrating...longing for something right in front of you and not being able to reach it..."

"I'm afraid..." He stated.

She was silent.

"I was...afraid that I would lose you if I tell you...I was afraid that you might reject me...I was afraid of hurting myself again...I told myself that it's better to just be right beside you...even though I want us to be more than just what we are now...I was telling myself that it's better to just be friends, and that at least I can stay close to you...even though...but I didn't want to be just close to you, I wanted to always together with you! I'm sorry if I hurt you! I was afraid that you may not think of me as a friend anymore if I get anymore closer that we are! but I can't take back the kiss...but to be honest the day I left you...was the only day that I've regreted so much in my whole life..." Once more he held her tight.

He continued. "And the reason for my recent behaviors around you now...is that..I love you...if you reject me then...I wont wonder why." He whispered.

She was silent still.

"The thing is that...I can't just reject you..." She finally found her voice to speak, but she was still very shaky and squeaky.

"What do you mea-"

And it was his turn to be kissed.

"I mean, I love you too..." She put on a heart relieving smile.

"You...I'm happy to know that!~...Then you forgive me...?"

"You know I can't stay mad for a long time..." She said and wiped her tears.

"Then that makes us lovers now right?" He's back in his old natural self.

"Yes..."

"Alright!" He cheered.

"Next time when you want to tell me something please say it straight okay..Goku-kun..."

"OF COURSE!~" He clung onto her like a baby _monkey_.

Ahh sweet scent of love.

The two young lovers, slept together happily. **(LITERALLY! DON'T YOU GUYS THINK OF SUCH THINGS!~ OR ELSE YOU'LL END UP LIKE HIM! -points at Gojyo-)**

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**-Cherish-**

**Sung by Hoshi Soichiro(Son Goku), from Saiyuki Reload Vocal Album Vol. 2 **

**Muzukashii koto nante yoku wakaranainda honto**  
** Joushiki toka ruuru toka kotoba de shibariau nande?**

** Koko ni kimochi ga atte sore ga zettai nara yokute**  
** Ari no mama ugokereba doko ni rikutsu nante aru no**

** Daremo ga chigatta omoi daite sugoshite iru**  
** Mazariawanakutemo iinda**  
** Massugu ni mae o muiteru nara**  
** Mune ni uso o tsukanakereba**

** Hiroi sora no achikochi ni wakaranai koto wa**  
** Yama no you ni aru kedo kamawanai sonna no**  
** Ima ga areba sore ijou nani o nozomu no ka**  
** Gamushara demo ikireba**  
** Ki ga tsuku koto mo aru kitto**

** Atama de kangaeru to guchagucha ni narun da yokei**  
** Daiji na koto wa hitotsu "tsuyoku naritaitte" dake sa**

** Naritai jibun ni narenai hazu torawarete cha**  
** Hito no me bakari ki ni suru kara**  
** Sunau ni shinjirareru mono wa**  
** Soto ni nanka aru wake nai**

** Aoi sora no mukougawa nani ga okoru ka wa**  
** Mieru hazu mo nai kedo aserazuni susumou**  
** Hitomi utsuru kono basho o kimochi ga eranda **  
** Hoka niwa nai subete ga**  
** Koko ni wa aru kara sa itsumo**

_I don't understand difficult things very well, in truth_  
_ Common sense and rules, why are those words tied together?_

_Here there is feelings, that is good if it's absolute_  
_ As it is, if I move, is there a reason and a destination_

_Someone is passing who embraces different thoughts _  
_ Even if we don't mix together, that's ok._  
_ If I'm facing straight ahead_  
_ My heart won't be able to use lies._

_That which I don't understand here and there in the wide sky,_  
_ Though it's like a mountain, I don't mind that sort_  
_ If it's now, more than that, what can I wish for?_  
_ Even if I'm a daredevil, if I'm alive,_  
_ There's always more to perceive, surely_

_Thinking with my head, it becomes all sloppy, too much_  
_ I only have one important thing, only saying "I want to become stronger"_

_I probably can't become the self I want to become, I've been captured_  
_ Because I care about only someone's eyes_  
_ That which is believed obediently_  
_ Shouldn't be something from the outside._

_On the other side of the blue sky, is something happening?_  
_ Even though it probably can't be seen, unhurriedly let's advance_  
_ Pupils reflected, the feeling has chosen this place_  
_ With nothing else, everything_  
_ Because it is here, always_

* * *

**YAY! NO MORE EXAMS! **

**!  
**

**AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A GUEST APPEARANCE OF _"TRAIN HEARTNET"_ NEXT TIME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	13. I'll Protect You, No Matter What Happens

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"I mean, I love you too..." She put on a heart relieving smile._

_"You...I'm happy to know that!~...Then you forgive me...?"_

_"You know I can't stay mad for a long time..." She said and wiped her tears._

_"Then that makes us lovers now right?" He's back in his old natural self._

_"Yes..."_

_"Alright!" He cheered._

_"Next time when you want to tell me something please say it straight okay..Goku-kun..."_

_"OF COURSE!~" He clung onto her like a baby monkey._

_Ahh sweet scent of love._

_The two young lovers, slept together happily. _

...

**Morning 6:00 AM**

**Normal POV  
**

Goku opened his eyes slowly.

"Yawn..." He was about to get up, but noticed someone with him.

"Oh yeah I remember now..." He smiled at her angelic face, and brushed off the hair covering her the side of her face.

"I'm glad you feel the same...Kokoro-chan..." He kissed her forehead and got up, carefully that he wouldn't wake her.

**Downstairs**

He got down from the stairs. "hey Hakkai what time is it?"

"Oh Goku...your principal just called he said classes would be canceled today and the rest of the week..." Hakkai said putting the phone down.

"But why?" Goku asked, grabbing some toast.

"He said there was an accident at the school laboratory and the chemicals might be danger to the students..."

"Oh I see...in that case Hakkai do me a favor, tell Kokoro-chan that I went out..."

"Oh.. sure but where are you going Goku?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"I'm gonna look for something in Kyoto..."

"Oh alright..."

"Oh yeah...your new motor bike is just at the garage..."

"Sure Hakkai..."

**Hours Later**

He finally got to Kyoto

And he went directly to the old orphanage.

"Hello? excuse me is someone here?" He exclaimed.

"Who is there?" A woman with the age of 50's came out.

"Oh...uhh Tasumi-san right?" Goku guessed.

"Oh yes...what can I do for you young man..?" She smiled at him.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions..." He got a serious tone.

"About what my boy?"

"A girl, Segawa Kokoro, used to be in here right? Tell me some things about her...while she grew up..." He asked her solemnly.

"Come inside my boy..." He facial expression deemed a bit.

As they sat the orphanage's living room, she began to talk.

"Kokoro...was a child of a man and a woman that used to live here years ago." She explained.

Goku listened very carefully.

"Her mother was a lovely lady...she was kind to all...but her husband was the one who had abusive interests, the man never hurt his daughter, for she was only a child, but his wife she received no mercy..."

"When she turned five, that was the time her torture began...at first her father would only lock her in dark cold rooms, but in few more months the abuse became heavier, he so called father would slap her, one time he let her sleep outside..."

Hearing this Goku gripped his fists so hard that the left hand started too bleed.

"But one night...the very night that release her from her fathers abuse...and also the night of her grieve...a robber got in their house and shot his father and mother...the robbers was going to shoot her next

but...the police came on time and manage to catch the robber...the poor girl couldn't recover from the trauma..."

Goku suddenly had a very bad mood.

"But though now she doesn't remember anymore..."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"The human mind uses a defense mechanism, that causes the a person to forget on purpose...in order to let the pain to subside..." She explained.

"I get it..." He nodded.

"Young man...Will you give her this?" She handed him an aqua colored pendant.

"Wow..." He murmured.

"This belonged to her mother...tell her I gave it to you...for now...just tell her that...she's not ready to know the whole truth yet..." She smiled at him.

"I understand.."

He started to leave.

**Back to Kokoro**

**Normal POV  
**

In her sleep she obviously was having nightmares once more, she stirred twisted and shook, she certainly wasn't having a nice dream.

She woke up warily, looking around hoping to see Goku.

"Where would he have gone to..." Her voice and hands still shaking.

_"This nightmare is much more brutal than last time..."_ She thought, trying calm her shaking body._ "Oh isn't there school today?"_

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Uhhm ah come in.."

"Oh your awake, here I thought you might be hungry." Hakkai went in and placed a tray of pancakes on the side table.

"Oh thank you...why didn't you wake me up...isn't there school today?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, the principal called this morning...he said there was an accident in the science laboratory, it might be dangerous so you have no class for the rest of the week..." Hakkai answered with a gleeful smile.

"Oh is that why...by the way where's Goku-kun..." She asked him shyly.

"Oh said he was gonna look for something in Kyoto, he'll be back soon." He said as he left the room.

A little while longer, after she ate the pancakes Hakkai brought her.

_**BAM!**_

"HI KOKORO-CHAN!~ I'M BACK!~" Goku exclaimed as he kick the door open, frightening her a bit.

"Ah! Goku-kun~ Stop doing that! soon your gonna give a heart attack..." She complained cutely. "Where were you anyway?"

"I went out to get you these!~" He gave her flowers. "Its the rabbit-eared iris, Kakitsubata...remember...these flowers were your favorite..."

She was awestruck, he went out to get her favorite flowers from her hometown.

"Thank you...they're as beautiful as I remembered..." She took hold of the flowers.

"Oh yeah and I kinda bumped into Tasumi-san...and she wanted me to give you this..." He also gave her the aqua colored pendant, and he even put it on her.

"It's beautiful...thank you Goku-kun." She smiled at him very sweetly.

"Uh, ah..yeah..." He blushed deep red.

_"I promise Kokoro-chan I'll protect you, no matter what happens...even if you did find out about your past..."_ He thought as he pulled her in a tight embrace. "I really love Kokoro-chan..."

_"Just what I needed, his hug..."_ Her thoughts calming down from the nightmare, she put on a sweet calm smile. "I really love Goku-kun too..."

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Proud of my loneliness - Gensoumaden Saiyuki; Gensomaden Saiyuki****(Son Goku)**

**deatta ano hi kara**  
**natsukashisa kanjiteta**  
**tsumetai yokogao**  
**mou ichido mitsumeta**  
_Since that day we met_  
_I have yearned to_  
_Once more gaze at_  
_That cold profile_

**hodokenai kusari ni**  
**kokoro torawareta mama**  
**mitsumete ita sora wa**  
**setsunai kurai mabushikute**  
_In unloosening chains_  
_My heart is bound, unchanging_  
_The sky I am gazing at_  
_Is kind of oppressive, blinding_

**kanashimi wo wasureta furi shita**  
**tooi yuugure ni**  
**kaeru ki wa nai kedo**  
_I'm free the sadness forgotten_  
_I have no interest in_  
_Returning to that far off evening_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**tomaranai mune no kodou**  
**tada shinjite miru**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**kako mo yume mo subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Only trying to trust_  
_My unstopping heartbeat_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all of my past and dreams_  
_Let's keep on living_

**ashita no chizu nante**  
**dare ni mo motenai kedo**  
**ano sora no mukou de**  
**nanika ga yonderu ki ga shita**  
_No one possesses_  
_The map of tomorrow_  
_Beyond that sky_  
_I imagined something calling out_

**nozomi sae kasunda yoake wo**  
**ima mo furikaeru koto datte aru kedo**  
_But I am now also looking back_  
_At that dawn when even desire grew hazy_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**togirenai atsui omoi**  
**kie wa shinai kara**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**namida egao subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Because uninterrupted hot thoughts_  
_Don't disappear_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all the tears and smiles_  
_Let's keep on living_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**tomaranai mune no kodou**  
**tada shinjite miru**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**kako mo yume mo subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Only trying to trust_  
_My unstopping heartbeat_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all of my past and dreams_  
_Let's keep on living_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**togirenai atsui omoi**  
**kie wa shinai kara**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**namida egao subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Because uninterrupted hot thoughts_  
_Don't disappear_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all the tears and smiles_  
_Let's keep on living_

* * *

**YAY! NO MORE EXAMS! **

**!  
**

**AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A GUEST APPEARANCE OF _"TRAIN HEARTNET"_ NEXT TIME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	14. Let's Sing Karaoke

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"HI KOKORO-CHAN!~ I'M BACK!~" Goku exclaimed as he kick the door open, frightening her a bit._

_"Ah! Goku-kun~ Stop doing that! soon your gonna give a heart attack..." She complained cutely. "Where were you anyway?"_

_"I went out to get you these!~" He gave her flowers. "Its the rabbit-eared iris, Kakitsubata...remember...these flowers were your favorite..."_

_She was awestruck, he went out to get her favorite flowers from her hometown._

_"Thank you...they're as beautiful as I remembered..." She took hold of the flowers._

_"Oh yeah and I kinda bumped into Tasumi-san...and she wanted me to give you this..." He also gave her the aqua colored pendant, and he even put it on her._

_"It's beautiful...thank you Goku-kun." She smiled at him very sweetly._

_"Uh, ah..yeah..." He blushed deep red._

_"I promise Kokoro-chan I'll protect you, no matter what happens...even if you did find out about your past..." He thought as he pulled her in a tight embrace. "I really love Kokoro-chan..."_

_"Just what I needed, his hug..." Her thoughts calming down from the nightmare, she put on a sweet calm smile. "I really love Goku-kun too..."_

...

**Normal POV**

After a few moments of hugging.

"Hey...Goku-kun...can you let go now...I wanna take a bath..." She said through a shy whisper.

"Oh yeah...AHAHA!~" He let go, and said. "I'm hungry..."

"Your always hungry..."

"Oh right...hehehe..." He rubbed the back of his head.

She smiled.

"So What do ya' wanna do while school's out...?" Goku asked.

"Hmmmm...I don't really know..." She wondered.

"I know! Why don't I help you buy clothes..? Since your debut concert with me is 3 days from now..."

"THREE DAYS! ARE YOU JOKING! I CAN'T PULL THAT STUNT!"

"Yes you can...all you need to do is sing..."

"Fine...but what song do I sing?" She asked him.

"I already wrote a bunch of songs for you!~"

"Your a song writer...?" She said amazed.

"Yeah...but I have help with the vocabulary...Hakkai helps me all the time..."

"Ahh...so thats why..." She whispered the last part.

"I HEARD THAT!~" He exclaimed.

"Ah- sorry...it's hard hard to believe and- HAHAHAH GOKU STOP!" He was tickling her to death.

"No not unless you kiss me...I wont stop tickling you..." He continued tickling. **(*Sniff...* DON'T WORRY KOKORO-CHAN! I FEEL YOUR PAIN!~ I GET TICKLED BY *SOMEONE* ALL THE TIME! NEXT TIME KICK GOKU! well maybe just get angry, you don't have to kick him...)**

"GOKU!~" She was being tortured. "FINE I'LL KISS YOU!~ I'LL KISS YOU!~" He stopped tickling.

"Okay then..."

Time for the make out session.

the kisses only lasted for 50 seconds.

After that they panted for a few more seconds.

"Well, Kokoro-chan, what do you say we go to a karaoke bar..?"

"Huh? but why?" She wondered why he would ask something like this.

"Well I wanna hear your voice..."

She blushed a bit. "We-well...fine but...when do we leave?"

"Right now if you finish taking a bath and dressing up quickly!~" He said walking out the door.

She just stared at him, while he was walking away, and when he was finally out the door she got up and went back to her own room, and did her things.

**Downstairs**

Goku felt thirsty a bit, so he went to the kitchen and took some juice from the fridge, and drank it.

"Well congrats monkey, you were a better man than you were yesterday!" Gojyo slapped him on the back, making him choke.

He coughed a couple of times. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'! I WAS DRINKING SOMETHING YOU JERK!" He shouted at him irritatedly.

"Oh sorry, anyway...did you two got sticky yet?" Gojyo grinned.

"NO WE DID NOT! well not **_yet_** but...WHEN WE GET MARRIED!"

"Anyway...you are one lucky maniac, you know that?" Gojyo complemented him, in a manly way.

"Really? Why is that?"

"You've found a girl, that matches you...and since you two were honest with each other about your feelings, and you actually found out that the girl you dreamed of being with actually loved you back."

"Heh...yeah..." Goku flushed deep red.

"Well, I may not be good with all these true love stuff but...but I'll tell you this...don't ever let her go, and in addition, protect you little flower..." Gojyo patted his head.

"Uhh, thanks Gojyo...But you didn't have to tell me that, I'm gonna do that even if you didn't tell me..." Goku smiled.

She got down, looking very cute as she always has. "I'm done Goku-kun!" She said with a pursed smile.

Goku was practically drooling, if only he wasn't head-over-heals in love, he might be at least 2% sane.

"Goku-kun? Why are you looking at me like that..." She said starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"No fair Kokoro-chan is looking very cute today...and I can't even show my real face in public...I have to wear this stupid wig and glasses..." He lifted up his disguise.

"Oh...Well we can go to a Karaoke bar with private rooms...?" She suggested. **(I discovered that there are some karaoke bars that have private rooms!~)**

"AH GOOD IDEA! I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE!" His face lightened up.

He took her hand and sped off to his motor cycle.

"Uhhh Goku-kun..." She mumbled while they were getting on the vehicle.

"Yeah? What's wrong Kokoro-chan?" He asked her with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm scared...I've never ridden a motor cycle before..." She said looking down, with her beautiful blue eyes.

He took her hand, and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry...I won't let anything happen to you..." He said with a kind smile.

She blushed, and nodded.

They both got on.

As they started to make their leave, she tightened her grip on his waist.

"Don't worry okay...I'll keep you away from any harm...don't be afraid..." He said in a gentle tone, as he started the engine and started to pick up speed as the came through the streets.

She still held tight.

"Kokoro-chan...please listen...You don't have to look back behind you..the only way..is to keep moving forward...It's a saying Sanzo taught me.

"Okay...but I'll just keep my hold okay." She mumbled on him back.

"Hold on..." He smiled. _"As much as I want to enlighten her, I can't help but adore her even at this state...how cute can she get..."_

**Later On**

"We're here...this place has private karaoke rooms..." Goku exclaimed excitedly as he took off his helmet.

"Okay..." She said quietly.

**Much Later on**

"Okay, this room would work fine..." Goku said as they entered the karaoke room, she followed right behind him.

He took off his wig and sunglasses.

"Aw man...I thought my disguise would fall off on the hallways, your lucky Kokoro-chan you don't need to wear disguises yet..." He looked at her with s chibi tear-eyed face.

"Well...as you said, not yet...I will eventually...in the future..." She pouted.

"Heheh..right, right..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...what do we do now?" She said shyly.

"OBVIOUSLY WE SING!~" He exclaimed at the mini stage of the room.

He turned on the Karaoke machine.

"I'LL GO FIRST!~ is that okay?" He asked her.

"Sure..." She answered. _"I wonder how he sounds like..."_

The music started, and he started singing.

**deatta ano hi kara**  
**natsukashisa kanjiteta**  
**tsumetai yokogao**  
**mou ichido mitsumeta**  
_Since that day we met_  
_I have yearned to_  
_Once more gaze at_  
_That cold profile_

**hodokenai kusari ni**  
**kokoro torawareta mama**  
**mitsumete ita sora wa**  
**setsunai kurai mabushikute**  
_In unloosening chains_  
_My heart is bound, unchanging_  
_The sky I am gazing at_  
_Is kind of oppressive, blinding_

**kanashimi wo wasureta furi shita**  
**tooi yuugure ni**  
**kaeru ki wa nai kedo**  
_I'm free the sadness forgotten_  
_I have no interest in_  
_Returning to that far off evening_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**tomaranai mune no kodou**  
**tada shinjite miru**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**kako mo yume mo subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Only trying to trust_  
_My unstopping heartbeat_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all of my past and dreams_  
_Let's keep on living_

**ashita no chizu nante**  
**dare ni mo motenai kedo**  
**ano sora no mukou de**  
**nanika ga yonderu ki ga shita**  
_No one possesses_  
_The map of tomorrow_  
_Beyond that sky_  
_I imagined something calling out_

**nozomi sae kasunda yoake wo**  
**ima mo furikaeru koto datte aru kedo**  
_But I am now also looking back_  
_At that dawn when even desire grew hazy_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**togirenai atsui omoi**  
**kie wa shinai kara**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**namida egao subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Because uninterrupted hot thoughts_  
_Don't disappear_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all the tears and smiles_  
_Let's keep on living_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**tomaranai mune no kodou**  
**tada shinjite miru**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**kako mo yume mo subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Only trying to trust_  
_My unstopping heartbeat_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all of my past and dreams_  
_Let's keep on living_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**togirenai atsui omoi**  
**kie wa shinai kara**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**namida egao subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Because uninterrupted hot thoughts_  
_Don't disappear_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all the tears and smiles_  
_Let's keep on living_

He finished singing.

"Ahehehe! that was my first song!~ I wrote it myself! with a little help with Hakkai!~" He mused feeling a little giddy.

"You...sounded..." She was dumbfounded, it was the first time he heard him sing.

"What? you don't like my voice?" He said with puppy-dog-eyes.

"No...You sound so great!" She praised him.

"REALLY!" He said with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah..." She smiled.

"Okay! now it's your turn!~"

She blushed. "Well...uhhmmm...I..uhh..."

She had no escape, she had to sing.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

_**First Love - Utada Hikaru; Hikaru Utada**_

**Saigo no kisu wa**

**Tabako no flavor ga shita**

**Nigakute setsunai kaori**

_the last kiss_

_tasted like tobacco_

_a bitter and sad smell_

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou**

**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

_tomorrow, at this time_

_where will you be?_

_who will you be thinking about?_

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song_

**Tachidomaru jikan ga**

**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru**

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari**

_the paused time is_

_about to start moving_

_there's many things that I don't want to forget about_

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru**

**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

_tomorrow, at this time_

_I will probably be crying_

_I will probably be thinking about you_

**You will always be inside my heart**

**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_you will always be inside my heart_

_you will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_now and forever you are still the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song_

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Mada kanashii love song**

**Now and forever...**

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song_

* * *

**XD CLIFFHANGER!~**

**AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A GUEST APPEARANCE OF _"TRAIN HEARTNET"_ NEXT TIME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	15. Intertwined

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Ahehehe! that was my first song!~ I wrote it myself! with a little help with Hakkai!~" He mused feeling a little giddy._

_"You...sounded..." She was dumbfounded, it was the first time he heard him sing._

_"What? you don't like my voice?" He said with puppy-dog-eyes._

_"No...You sound so great!" She praised him._

_"REALLY!" He said with sparkly eyes._

_"Yeah..." She smiled._

_"Okay! now it's your turn!~"_

_She blushed. "Well...uhhmmm...I..uhh..."_

_She had no escape, she had to sing._

...

**Normal POV **

"Okay, there was no turning back now..." She regrettably walk on the mini stage.

She took a mic, and started to pick a song she would sing, Goku just went off to the couch in the room, watching her attentively.

The music started, as she braced herself, hoping the nervousness would go away.

She started singing.

**(REGRET MESSAGE) **

**Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu shoujo**_  
At a small harbour straying from a town_  
_Alone a girl stands still_

**Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsutae**_  
It has been here at this sea from long ago_  
_A secret legend_

**"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"  
"Kobin ni irete"****  
"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"****  
"Omoi wa minoru deshou"**_  
"Put a parchment with a wish written on it"_  
_"Into a small bottle"_  
_"And if it's washed away by the sea then someday"_  
_"The thought will bear fruit"_

**Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI****  
Suiheisen no kanata ni****  
Shizuka ni kieteku**_  
Drifting away, a small bottle of glass_  
_A message with a wish placed in_  
_Far beyond the horizon_  
_Quietly disappearing_

**Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni  
Nandemo shite kureta no ni**_  
You were always beneficial to me  
And would do anything_

**Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari**  
**Kimi wo komarase teta**  
_I've only always been selfish_  
_And gave you troubles_

**Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi  
Mou inai kara  
Kono umi ni watashi no omoi  
Todokete morau no**_  
You who would fulfil my wish  
Are no longer here so  
I am getting the sea  
To deliver my thoughts_

**Nagarete iku chiisana negai**  
**Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO**  
**Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo**  
**Subete owatta ato**  
_Drifting away, a little wish_  
_Tears and a slight regret_  
_Realizing sin is always_  
_After everything is over_

**Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin**  
**Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI**  
**Suiheisen no kanata ni**  
**Shizuka ni kieteku**  
_Drifting away, a small bottle of glass_  
_A message with a wish placed in_  
_Far beyond the horizon_  
_Quietly disappearing_

**Nagarete iku chiisana negai**  
**Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO**  
_Drifting away, a little wish_  
_Tears and a slight regret_

**"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."**

_"If we could be reborn..."_

The music started to fade.

"..." Goku had his jaw dropped.

"uhhmm..." She felt uneasy by that look on his face.

"..." Still nothing.

"Goku-kun?"

"..." Nothing at all, silent as death itself.

"Are you okay-" She was cut off.

"THAT WAS SO WONDERFUL, NO! AMAZING! NO! BEAUTIFUL! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT!" He exclaimed loudly.

"It is?" She was somehow happy he liked her voice.

"YEAH! WITH THAT VOICE YOUR GONNA RISE HIGHER THAN ANYBODY!" Goku practically fell off the couch, with an 'ooff' and a 'thud'.

"Goku! are you okay?" She stepped down the little stage.

And in a blink he, as a chibi, clung to her legs. "KAWAII!" He squealed. **_(Kawaii-_Cute_; Those who don't understand yet.)_**

She giggled. "I think your the one who's being cute right now Goku-kun... " She picked him up_**(Still being a chibi; I saw this once happen in another anime! I can't remember though)**_ and hugged him, her smile faded.

"You okay Kokoro-chan?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure...you seem different from earlier... You can tell me whats wrong..." He used his puppy-dog-eyes weapon.

"No I'm fine..." She put him down, and wen back to the stage.

He sat there, looking at her_**(Still Chibi)**_he scratch the back of his head.

He thought for a while and stood up.

"Lets go home..." He spoke as he returned to normal.

"Huh? but we were only here for 10 minutes..." She turned to him.

"Well...yeah that's true...but what fun can it be when your feeling something difficult to describe..." He guessed her problem seriously, he headed to the door.

She just stared at him at he headed to the door.

"Come on..." He picked up his wig and sun-glasses.

She followed him.

**Later; As They Got Home**

They both went in the house...errr...Mansion...

"Hmmm it seems like they all went to work..." Goku said aloud.

He opened the door, with his spear keys.

"Looks like we're gonna be alone today Kokoro-chan..."

"Yeah...I guess so.." She said in a low voice.

"C'mon...lets go..." He said and went straight ahead.

She followed not long after him.

"I need go to bed Goku-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Well...I don't wanna lie but I didn't really sleep much last night..." She look down.

"I see.." He smiled at her. _"I know she's telling the truth this time.."_

Her face lit up, and smiled back.

"Go gt some rest...I'll just listen to a bunch of CD's..." He too out his CD player, while she went up the stairs.

**3 hours Later**

"*Snore...* Dumplings...*Snore..* Meat buns...*Snore...*...I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunngryyyyyyy..."Goku moaned out in his sleep, at he slumped up in the couch.

His CD player hell down from his grasp, casing it to fall on the floor, casing it to produce loud music, which scared the life outa' him.

"GAHH!"

He immediately rushed to to turn it off.

"Aw man...I was having a tasty dream too..."He pouted. "Huh? Kokoro-chan must still be asleep..."

"I wonder what time it is..." He looked over his wrist watch. "6:57 PM... hmmmm we came back here at 11:14 AM."

His brows narrowed. "I better got check on her..."

He got up, and went straight to her room.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Kokoro-chan? you awake?" He pushed the door, surprisingly it was open.

He went in.

She was sleeping soundly.

It made him smile.

"Seems like there's nothing to worry about, but just in case...I'll just stay here.." He sat on the edge of her bed and laid on the head board. "This position will do..."

Her breathing became music to his ears.

"What will do without you..."

He took her hand and intertwined it with his.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**I can fly. - Gensoumaden Saiyuuki; Gensomaden Saiyuki**

**(Son Goku)**

**Get up! Mae ni fumidasu tabi miageru sora wa**

**Hateshinaku takai**

**Te wo nobashitsuzuketai yo tsukameru mono ga**

**Nozomi to chigau toshitemo**

***Oikakeru reality**

**Hoshii no wa thrill**

**Perfect na yume iranai**

**I can fly now. Motto takaku tooku made**

**Atarashii SUTEEJI mezamehajimeru**

**I can fly now. Tatoe kizu wo fukametemo**

**Osorenai haruka hikari mezashite**

**Everything is all right.**

**Get up! Kaze ga watatte yuku kawaita kokoro**

**Uchitsukeru SUKOORU**

**Moshi sagashite mitai nara motomeru basho ni**

**Itsuka wa tadoritsuku daro**

**Kakenukeru feeling**

**Kanjite yo soul**

**Fiction ja mie wa shinai**

***I can fly now. Motto tsuyoku kagiri naku**

**Ima dake de manzoku nante nai kara**

**I can fly now. Tatoe yami ni mayottemo**

**Shinjitai Mune ni tomoru hikari wo**

**Everything is all right.**

****repeat**

**(Sorry I can't find the translations...)  
**

* * *

**XD CLIFFHANGER!~**

**NO MORE EXAMS!  
**

**AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A GUEST APPEARANCE OF _"TRAIN HEARTNET"_ NEXT TIME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	16. The Music Of Our Hearts

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**LET'S START THE PARTY, SHALL WE!~  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Kokoro-chan? you awake?" He pushed the door, surprisingly it was open._

_He went in._

_She was sleeping soundly._

_It made him smile._

_"Seems like there's nothing to worry about, but just in case...I'll just stay here.." He sat on the edge of her bed and laid on the head board. "This position will do..."_

_Her breathing became music to his ears._

_"What will do without you..."_

_He took her hand and intertwined it with his._

**Kokoro's POV**

"Hmm..." The sun was in my eyes, it must be morning already..._'Did I really sleep that long since then?'_

I was about to get up but I stopped my actions, and I noticed someone was holding onto my waist, and a hand holding on my own.

The person had brown locks and-WAIT- b-brown...GOKU!

I carefully slid off his hold, from hand to waist...hand successfully retrieved...waist...A COMPLETE FAILURE!

_'He let go!~ how unfair...he's just too strong...' _

_'But I had to admit, his sleeping face was just too cute for me to even move anymore.'_

_'*sigh* It would be rude if I wake him up anyway...it wont really hurt stay like this awhile...'_ A smile formed on her lips.

He suddenly tightened his grip. _'Naah...'_ I felt my face heat up.

My head was now resting on his chest, and I could practically hear his heartbeat and breathing.

_'What am I gonna do...'_ My face was burning, as he squeezed a bit more tighter. _'He must have thought of me as his pillow...HOW EMBARRASSING!'_

I didn't dare to make a single move...breathing was an exception.

After a few more minutes I calmed down a bit, I guess there's no choice but to sleep again.

...

**End of Kokoro's POV**

**Goku's POV**

"Hnmmmm..." I woke up just when I realized the sun was already up.

I also noticed that I was embracing Kokoro-chan.

_'Oh...I must have mistook Kokoro-chan as my pillow...' _I chuckled to my self._ 'I don't really feel like letting go of her just yet.'_

_'She looks beautiful, just sleeping like this...'_

I brushed off some stranded hair from her face.

Just then I just noticed something, she started trembling and whimpering, her breathing increased rapidly, her face showing such pained expressions, one of her hands clutched his shirt tightly. _'Heck! is she crying! No, she's having a bad dream!'_

I stand to watch her like this.

"Hey! Kokoro-chan! wake up!" I couldn't think of anything but this.

**End Of Goku's POV**

**Normal POV**

She opened her tear-filled eyes, she immediately hugged him, he returns her hug with a sad smile.

"You alright?" he asked with full concern.

She just nodded.

"What was it about this time? was it the same nightmare as before?"

"Ye-yes...and so-somehow..no..." She replied in a shaky voice. "But this time...it was y-you that got..ki-killed..." She cried silently. "I'm sorry...I don't wanna cry..but..it's..it just can't be helped...I don't wanna be alone again!" She sobbed on his chest. **(Ohhhh! In the original series! Goku was the one who would wish that! XD just a little twist! BUT I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI!)**

"It's alright...cry all you want...I'm always by your side...even if we're not together physically you know that our hearts are always linked together..." He kissed and patted her head. "The mutual feelings that we have draws our hearts together as one...and as corny as it sounds...I believe that with all my guts has to muster."

"I'm just scared..." She said in a whisper.

"I know you are...but remember this...I'm always here to catch you when you fall..."

"Goku..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever get tired of catching me..?"

He gave her a small smirk. "Never...never had and never will..."

She smiled but still resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad..."

He wasn't done talking just yet "Your something...I want to protect...a beautiful flower that awaits me always...and even if I lose all my feelings, I'll still choose to remain by your side...as long as I see you by my side always...I can die happy anytime..."

"I love you..." She didn't waste anymore time to say it.

"I love you too...ahehe"

"What's so funny now?" She pouted wiping the rest of her tears.

"Oh nothing I didn't really think that you were that desperate..."

"Eh? Desperate?" Cute and clueless.

He smirked and looked down.

She followed his gaze and...

O.O

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!~" She got back under the blanket.

Yes people, we was only wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a baby blue underwear.

"Ahehehehe...well I was just wait for you to calm down first..."

"How cruel! And you said you wanted to protect me..."Her face was bloody red.

"Ahaha! Well...If you don't mind...we could..." He said seductively as neared his face to her's.

Her face was redder than anything by now.

"Weeeehhh..I..uhh.." She hugged herself.

He laughed at her reaction. "Awww your just so cute right now...But I won't do anything until your ready though" He moved back still laughing.

"Your mean!"

"I know I am..." He patted her head. "Okay! Let's go eat breakfast!~ I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!"

"That's not even possible..."

"Yes it is...OH! I also had a dream last night too!"

"About what?"

"About our music box!" He rubbed the back of his head, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I wanna know...do you still have it by the way...?"

"Of course silly!" She turned to the side table next to her bed and got a key from it's drawer. "Goku do me a favor get a brown box there on the top shelf of that closet please..." She closed the drawer.

"No prob' Koro-chii!" He exclaimed.

"W-what's with the nickname all of a sudden...?" She blushed over the cute nickname.

"Well it suits you.."He excitedly ran to the closet of her room, he saw some shelves and some little amount of clothes. "You should buy some more clothes Koro-chii you have very little clothes here!" He looked for the brown box on the top shelf. "FOUND IT!"

He brought the box the the floor next to the bed.

"Oh and here." He handed her some pink shorts.

"Thanks." She took it from him. "Uhh...do you mind...turning around a bit..."

"Oh, k" He did what he was told and turned around.

She put it on. "Okay I'm done..."

"Okay!~ LET'S OPEN THIS THING!" He excitedly got his hands on the brown box.

"Don't make a mess okay..." She smiled at him lightly.

"OKAY!~" He opened the box as if there was _food_ in it. "Eh? all I see are Yukata's, Kimono's and Hakama's...?"

"Oh that was from Tasumi-san when, I used them when I went to festivals and celebrations..." She smiled at the previous memories.

"Aw...Next time will you wear one for me?" He teased her with a goofy grin.

"Uhh, I suppose..."

"Well lets keep looking for that music box..." He moved the clothing aside.

"I think its in the bottom..."

As he removed the clothes that was covering the things we was searching for, he paused for a while as he caught glimpse of that item.

"I found it.." Surprisingly his voice was calm this time, he picked it up carefully. "Wow it's still good as new...I'm glad that you took care of it..."

"O-of course I took care of it..." She smiled sadly.

"Sorry though...I didn't say a proper goodbye..."

"You didn't say goodbye at all..."

He handed it to her, and she opened it with it's key.

It opened...

And it played the melodious song...

As beautiful as it used to play...

The lullaby of their hearts...

"It's definitely like new..." He said quietly.

"I'd kill myself if there was a single scratch on it.." She smiled along with him.

She closed the box slowly.

"Anyway, why isn't Hakkai-san, Sanzo-san and Gojyo-san here? I don't think they came home yesterday..."

"They're probably arranging our concert..."

"O-our...co-co-concert!"

"Yup...It's tomorrow...my 30th concert and your debut...don't you remember?"

"AND YOUR ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW!" She was panicking.

He caught hold of her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Hey, don't worry I'll be right by your side all the way till the very end of the concert." He grinned at her. "And I'm sure you'll do great.."

Her cheeks flushed deep red.

'She's so damn cute...' He thought and chuckled.

"Hey Koro-chii..."

"Yes, and drop that nickname!"

"I'm hungry...can you cook me something? and I won't drop the petname...it's cute..." He smirked evilly at her.

Again she blushed because of that _'hot'_ smirk on his face.

She sighed. "Fine...let's go"

"YAY!" He cheered.

They both went downstairs.

As they arrived at the kitchen, Goku excitedly sat on a chair.

"Hey Koro-chii...can you make an omelet for me?" He looked at her with a hopeful smile.

"Oh..sure." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks!" He waited patiently and excitedly.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**MERRY GO ROUND**

**-FAIRY TAIL OST-  
**

**MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni**  
**nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru**

**"Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa" tte ii suteta**  
**hoho ni wa namida ga tsutaetteita**  
**kimi wa mujun no aranami ni nomare sou ni naru tabi ni namida wo koraetetandarou**

**"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga kimi no koto wo kaikabui kaburu kara**  
**itsunomanika hontou no sugata wo miushinatte shimattetanda**

**sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita**  
**itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kakikeshite**  
**MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de**  
**hiniku ni mo kimi no shigusa wo omoi dashite mune wo kogasu**

**mou dorekurai kimi to hanarete kurashiteru daro na**  
**imada ni mune no naka de mawari tsuzukeru "Kimi" to iu na no MERRY GO ROUND**  
**kasseikashiteku saibou ga kako no renai wo bika shiteirunda**  
**mou ichido aitainda**

**imasara doukou shiyou nante tsumori wa moutounai keredo**  
**nani mo wakarazu ni tsugete shimatta ano wakare wo ima nageiterunda**

**itsudatte boku wa hidoku aimai na kanjou ni tsukiugokasare**  
**himitsu meita tenkai to tawamureta**  
**MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni**  
**nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru**

**One more time furikaereba natsukashiku mo aru itsuka mita fuukei**  
**soko de boku wa guuzen itoshii kimi to mou ichido au kakuritsu sagasu koto bakari**

**(MERRY GO ROUND) mawaru yume no sekai de**  
**(MERRY GO ROUND) mawaru yume no sekai de**  
**(MERRY GO ROUND) I'm still calling your name.**

**sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita**  
**itsuka no hontou mo uso mo kakikeshite**  
**MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni**  
**nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru**

**sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga...**  
**tsuioku MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai de...**

**(Sorry I can't find the translations...)  
**

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY IN SCHOOL LATELY! AND NOW I UPDATED! **

**AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A GUEST APPEARANCE OF _"TRAIN HEARTNET"_ NEXT TIME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senior**_


	17. Hot Kisses and Smutty Movies

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**XD! THE LAZY AUTHOR FINALLY UPDATED! MUWAHAHAHAAH!  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"I'm hungry...can you cook me something? and I won't drop the petname...it's cute..." He smirked evilly at her._

_Again she blushed because of that 'hot' smirk on his face._

_She sighed. "Fine...let's go"_

_"YAY!" He cheered._

_They both went downstairs._

_As they arrived at the kitchen, Goku excitedly sat on a chair._

_"Hey Koro-chii...can you make an omelet for me?" He looked at her with a hopeful smile._

_"Oh..sure." She smiled back at him._

_"Thanks!" He waited patiently and excitedly._

...

**Normal POV**

**_After Breakfast_**

"Ahhhhhhh~ I'm soooooo full!" Goku moaned and patted his stomach and laid back on the couch.

"And that's impossible..." Kokoro giggled.

"Yeah...Your right..." He lowered down his gaze. "WHICH IS WHY I'M GONNA EAT YOU TOO!~" He exclaimed and tackled her down and started tickling her wildly.

"Ahahah! stop! Gokuuu! nooo! stop! hahahahah! Kyaaaah!~" She laughed and tried to push him away, but he was way too strong for her.

"Hehe! what's my name again?" He teasingly grinned at her.

"Wahhh! hahaha! GOKUUUUU!~ STOP!~ HAHAHA!~"

"Say you love me first~" He kept tickling her.

"Ahahaha! I LOVE YOU! AHAHA! PLEASE! STOP! KYAHHHHH!~"

"Okay...I think that was a fair punishment!~" He stopped tickling her, but didn't move away from her...meaning...he's still pinning her down, while our sweet little Kokoro-chan was too busy panting.

"You're so cruel..." She murmured between pants.

"And you're so cute..." He countered smirking at her.

She said nothing.

"And you're also very vulnerable..." He leaned and pressed his forehead on hers.

"Am I...really?" She said looking at his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yup...and it gives me more reason to love and protect you more..." He kissed her forehead. "And I'll never get tired of you..."

She softly smiled at him. Just a small smile from her could melt his heart.

"Goku..." She murmured. "Did you ever cry for me...In the past."

He stared at her and said. "I tried not to...and even if I wanted to cry in the past, there was always something that makes me hope that there's a new tomorrow for me...and there's another way to right my wrongs and...I knew that no matter what...I'll definitely meet you again." He kissed her forehead once more.

"You're really positive you know that..." She said looking at him.

"I try...and being positive is very contagious...I'm hoping to rub off some of my positiveness on you some how...but then again I don't want you to change..." He chuckled.

"Hey...do you still remember...how we met?" She suddenly asked.

He stopped breathing for a second, he remembered something he wasn't supposed to talk about.

"Yeah..." He said and thought._ 'Damn...I gotta keep my mouth shut about her other past...'_ He got off her. Finally.

"What's wrong? you suddenly changed moods." She looked at him with worry.

"No...it's nothing...I'm still a little upset about...the...fact that I left you..." He covered quickly.

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Well...normally that should be me...and your supposed to be the one saying 'The past is the past.' But...there's nothing wrong with improvising."

"Oh? you really think that I should snap out?" He said smirking wickedly. Definitely forgetting about his worries.

Again, he pinned her down, and softly kissed her, he slowly held her waist complicatedly and nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance and she gladly gave him what he wanted. He did not let this opportunity pass by and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her honey-flavored mouth.

Kokoro too started snaking her hands unto Goku's neck, getting really lost with the passionate kiss he was capable of doing. She never knew it felt this good to kiss someone. Not long Goku leaned sidewards to make the kiss deeper. They engaged into a tongue fight and soon broke apart for air.

They stared at each others eyes for a while, their minds filled with questions why they did that _**kind **_of kiss. Moments later, Goku kissed her again. This time, way more fierce than the last one. She gave in without hesitations and got lost in the kiss once again.

"Ahem..." Somebody faked a cough.

They emmidiately broke their kiss.

"Sorry we didn't mean to interrupt..your..._Hot Kiss_...but we need to give Kokoro-san this dress for her debut." Hakkai said chuckling holding a box, which contained her dress.

"Yep...I saw a tongue Hakkai, the baby monkey just turned into a gorilla..." Gojyo said with an evil grin. "I haven't learned kissed like that since I got to college..."

"DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME! YOU ERO KAPPA!" Goku shouted throwing a cushion straight at his face. "HA! DIRECT HIT!"

"Why you little-" Gojyo was cut off by Hakkai.

"Anyway...We wont stay for long we're only here to give this dress to you...Don't forget you must report to the stadium at 7:00 PM, don't be late or Sanzo will be angry!" Hakkai said pulling Gojyo and leaving the dress on a counter.

"..."

"T-they...s-sa-saw us..." Kokoro shuttered. "I may never look at them in the eyes ever again..." She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Nah...Don't mind them..." He slumped back at the couch and glanced at the clock. "Heh...it's still just 8:00 o'clock." And turned to look back at her.

"Are you nervous?" Goku asked her while stretching his arms.

"Not anymore...because of what you said..." She said blushing at the memory.

"Well that's good..."He averted his gaze away from her.

"Ehmm..."

"What is it..." He said not looking at her.

"Uh...nothing..."

"Lets just stay home today..."

"Eh? Why is that?" She asked him.

"Well...Let's just say I feel lazy this morning..."

"I see..."

Awkward silence enveloped the room.

"Let's watch a movie!" Goku suggested going back to his giddy self, he stood up and ran over to the DVD player.

"Ah, good idea!" She smiled. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I dunno...Let's just watch anything here..." He said going through some movies. "Hmmm...I've never seen this one before...It has no tittle..."

"Do you think it belongs to Sanzo or Hakkai?" She said looking at him.

"Hmmm maybe..." Goku said. "LET'S WATCH IT!~" He said with a huge grin.

"Oh...Okay."

He put it in the player and went back to the couch. "Hmmm where's the remote...ah! here it is!" He exclaimed taking it from the counter.

Not long the mysterious movie started. And much later on

"Oh it's a romance story..." She murmured while blushing madly.

"A perverted romance story...we better turn it off before that kiss tuns-" He was cut off by the movie._ 'DAMMIT! THIS BELONGS TO GOJYO!'_

You all can guess what they're watching.** (AHEEHEHE! I'M SUCH A BAD GIRL! But still I can't write about the scenes since this is NOT rated M XD! JUST ENJOY!~)**

"Ugh...damn that Kappa..." He groaned out finally tuning it off. "Sorry Kokoro-chii..."

"I-i-it-it's okay..." She was red as an apple.

Though they were both feeling very strange.

Awkwardness...

Hotness...

_**Uneasiness...**_

"Uh..." Goku tried to break the silence. _'Thank God I'm still wearing my Pj...or else it would be very visible...'_

Both were sweating really hard.

"Goku-kun...I feel...really strange..." She said and placed her head to his shoulder.

"Geez...your not the only one...trust me I feel wayyyyy worst...and your not making it easier for me to resist..." He said trying not to look at her. "THIS IS ALL GOJYO FAULT! WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE THAT KIND OF MOVIE!" He exclaimed angrily.

He glanced at the clock. "It's 8:59...I think I should stay away from you for a while...that should be safer...I wouldn't want to-" He was cut off by her.

"Hmmm...Your right..."

"Okay...I'll just..." He noticed her legs were shaking a little.

He sighed. "I'll carry you to your room..." He smiled at her.

"Hmm." She said meaning, yes.

He lifted bridal-style. "You know...you should eat a lot more...I feel like I'm carrying a pad of paper..."

"Is that an insult..." She murmured while nuzzling on the crook of his neck.

"Hehe...Say let's just forget about that disgusting movie..." He smiled down at her.

"Hmmm...sure..." She hugged him lightly.

_'Such a cute little face...'_ He thought._ 'I can't wait to grow up and marry her.'_

He went upstairs carrying her.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**IKE Renka - _Cool Love Song _- Vocaloid Original Songs**

**Utau koto ga uri desu ga**  
**Kagenagara doryoku shiteru no desu**  
**Mada mada ue ga iru keredo**  
**Kitto sugu ni nuite misemasu**  
_The singing profession sure sells,_  
_ but I'm trying my best in others' shadow._  
_ There are still people above me,_  
_ but I'll soon knock them over._

**Dakara... BOKU wo mitete kudasai...**  
**Uwaki shitara... IYA desu... yoso mishinai de**  
_So... please keep looking my way..._  
_ Don't be unfaithful... I won't like that... Don't look away._

**Re-re-re RENREN ni shite yan yo! ...Desu**  
**BOKU no koe de miryou suru... ii deshou?**  
**Re-re-re renjitsu kiitemasu yo nee?**  
**BOKU motto ikeru hazu... sou deshou? Desu yo nee!**  
_Le-le-le please decide on Len Len! ...I say._  
_ I'll charm you with my voice... Isn't that great?_  
_ Le-le-le you listen to me everyday, right?_  
_ I can still go on... Right? Right!_

**Aiso no nai BOKU desu ga**  
**Betsu ni kirai na wake ja nai n desu**  
**Mada mada koi de wa nai desu ga**  
**Doumo ki ga notte konai no desu**  
_I'm not affectionate enough,_  
_ but that doesn't mean I hate you._  
_ I don't love you yet,_  
_ because I don't yet feel any interest._

**Dakara... BOKU wo honki ni shite**  
**Futarikiri mo... ima de wa... heiki desu kara**  
_ So... please be serious with me._  
_ Even if we are alone right now, I won't feel nervous._

**Re-re-re renka kanjou desu kaa?**  
**BOKU wa yoku wakarimasen... sonna no**  
**Re-re-re "Renka wa ki no mayoi yo!"**  
**Datte dareka itteta sou deshou? Desu yo nee!**  
_ Le-le-le the emotion of love?_  
_ I don't quite understand that kind of thing yet._  
_ Le-le-le "Love is only a delusion,"_  
_ someone once said that. Right? Right!_

**(Jitsu wa mechakucha DOKIDOKI shiteru KIMI no gendou ni DOGIMAGI shiteru**  
** BOKU no gendou wa tsuitsui fushin doumo yappari tarinai jishin**  
_(I'm actually very nervous. I'm nervous around you._  
_ My behavior may look strange. It must've been my lack of self-confidence._

** Yahari HETAREru jibun kore mo sukareru aru imi shudan?**  
** HETARE kaidou dan'i wa godan nante kore jaa nozomi wa kihaku**  
_ I'm a good-for-nothing after all, but this is also a way to get loved?_  
_ If Incompetence Street has 5 levels, then I'm pretty much hopeless._

** Yosou PURAN ja IKEteru jibun kihon ichiou "Dekiteru" kibun?**  
** Kibun dake de wa mada mada tooi douse toshi de wa mada mada chuuni**  
_ I can do anything if I plan ahead. This must be the feeling of success._  
_ But this feeling is still faraway, because by age I'm still only an 8th-grader._

** Touhi dattara tokui no bunya sonna jiman wa "Dou demo ii ya"?**  
** Tarikihongan ni wa taketemasu minna no chikara shinjitemasu!)**  
_ I'm best at running away, but that kind of boast doesn't really matter._  
_ I'll rely on others to excel. I believe in all of you!)_

**Dakedo... BOKU wo suki de ite**  
**Minna ireba... kanarazu... tenka toreru hazu**  
_But please continue loving me._  
_ With all of you, I can surely take over this world._

**Re-re-re rentou shite mo ii desu kaa?**  
**BOKU no kyoku wo minna ni... kikasetai**  
**Re-re-re renzoku saisei desu kaa?**  
**Orei kurai iou ka na... arigatou.../**  
**Re-re-re renka taishou nan desho?**  
**KIMI wa BOKU ga... daisuki de... sou deshou?**  
**Re-re-re renka itashi masu yo ne?**  
_Le-le-le can I keep up my winning streak?_  
_ I want to let all of you hear my songs._  
_ Le-le-le is this on "Continuous Replay"?_  
_ Maybe I should show my appreciation... Thank you..._  
_ Le-le-le I'm the one you love, aren't I?_  
_ You love... Me... Right?_  
_ Le-le-le you are in love, right?_

**BOKU to! ...namaiki de SUMIMASEN!**

_With me of course! ... Sorry for being so sassy!_

* * *

_**XD HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ XD SORRY IF THIS CHAP SEEMS A LITTLE...BAD SCENTED!~ HEHE! BUT I DID ENJOY WRITING THE KISSING SCENE!~**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senio**_


	18. One More Step Until We Reach Tomorrow

**Hey everyone****! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors!**

**A LOT OF ERRORS SO I APOLOGIZE!~  
**

**In this fan fiction, I'm mixing Tokyo Japan with the story of Saiyuki!**

**_"Every Great Artists Would Always Try New and Out of This World Things..."_ MY NEW MOTTO!**

**This new mixed up fanfic is gonna be Fun!**

**This one is about:::: Romance, Humor, Friendship and a little Drama!**

**and still the female character here is Kokoro-chan!**

**If some of you still haven't met her, please read my fanfic, _"After You Saved Me"_**

**Alright!**

**Sorry if it's a little short...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**~Music Box~**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_He sighed. "I'll carry you to your room..." He smiled at her._

_"Hmm." She said meaning, yes._

_He lifted bridal-style. "You know...you should eat a lot more...I feel like I'm carrying a pad of paper..."_

_"Is that an insult..." She murmured while nuzzling on the crook of his neck._

_"Hehe...Say let's just forget about that disgusting movie..." He smiled down at her._

_"Hmmm...sure..." She hugged him lightly._

_'Such a cute little face...' He thought. 'I can't wait to grow up and marry her.'_

_He went upstairs carrying her._

...

**Now**

**Normal POV**

"Koro-chii! I think its time we take a bath! it's 5:10 PM, and YOU wouldn't want to be late and Gojyo might think we DID something, _riiiiiiiiiiight?_" He said in a teasing voice.

She said nothing.

"Haha okay! I'll get myself ready! you get yourself ready too..." He said getting out of her room.

**Kokoro's POV**

_'He...can be..a real tease...'_ She thought blushing.

She went to the bathroom.

**End of Kokoro's POV**

**...  
**

**Goku's POV**

_'Heh...She is so adorable...'_ I went to my room, which was next door.

_'Come to think about it...isn't everything going too fast...even I'm surprised with myself...I found her...and dragged her all the way here just like that...and not once did she ever complain or disagree with my plans for her...she would only smile, nod, encourage, support, or maybe pout when I tease too much...but she never really tries or to even attempt to hurt me or even phase me...' _He suddenly blabbered in his mind. "I wonder if she still feels sad because of ten years ago..." He asked himself.

He decided to drop the subject and went back to reality, preparing for their concert.

**End Of Goku's POV**

**...  
**

**Normal POV  
**

Goku was the first to finish preparing not long he went downstairs and waited for her patiently while slumping back at the couch.

"Geez...I hope she's not too nervous to even move now..." He muttered while playing with the headphones of his Mp3 player.

"Uh...Uhm...I'm done Goku-kun..." He heard her shuttering voice from behind.

He turned around...and gaped...

She was making her way down the stairs. "Uhmm...does it look bad?" She said looking at her fiery red dress which hugged her small slender figure perfectly, she had long black gloves and black 3 inched high-heals, her hair was tied by a red flowered accessory in a side-ponytail.

**(LIKE THE ONE ON MY FACEBOOK!) **

"It...looks..." He stammered, his face deep red.

She looked down shyly, she was clearly uncomfortable by his...ahem...gaze.

"You look...amazing..." He finally said it. "Ugh...is my drool apparent?"

She smiled a little, showing a cute blush.

"We better hurry...or Sanzo would practically rip my head off...literally..." He said standing up.

"Ye-yeah..." She said getting down.

"Come on..." He said extending his hand to hers.

She once more blushed, but took his hand a few seconds after.

And with that he pulled her and dragged her to his motor cycle.

'Oh no not again...' She thought bitterly, she's still not used to riding this.

"Aw don't worry you'll be fine!" He said as he put on his helmet."Come on!" He said getting on it.

"O-okay..." She said and also sat emmidiately placing her hands around his waist.

"I'm gonna go fast okay, don't let go..." He said as he started his engine.

She only nodded and buried her face on his back.

Before he set off, he sighed and leaned to look at her. "Okay..I see your still not very used to this...so..." He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest. "I want you to feel my heart okay, if it beats faster then that's when you should start panic...but as it beats slow, everything's going my way so you don't need to worry..." He smiled gently at her.

Again she nodded, but with a little bit more courage now.

**Later Backstage**

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! I CLEARLY SAID YOU TWO WILL BE HERE 7 O'CLOCK! IT'S 7:10!" Sanzo scolded them in a 'fatherly' tone.

"Ooh...here it comes..." Goku whispered and covered Kokoro's ears for _**protection**_.

**"YOU #^*#$$ YOUR *^&$#*###$%!"** And there you have it Sanzo exploded, and Goku removes his hands on Kokoro's ears.

"What did he say Goku-kun?" Kokoro asked him innocently.

"Nothing...your too innocent for that..." Goku muttered. "The staged looks amazing right?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah..." She whispered. "You can also hear the people screaming outside." She said as she peeked through the sides.

"You'll do great...don't worry..." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back.

"I'll do my very best..." She said in her most determined tone.

...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**_Shuujin - Prisoner - Vocaloid Original Songs - Doujin_**

**Aru jidai aru basho**  
**Hitori no shuujin ga**  
**Sakugoshi ni koi wo suru**  
**SETSUNAI SETSUNAI**  
_One time, at a certain place_  
_A single prisoner_  
_Fell in love with someone beyond the fence_  
_IT'S PAINFUL, SO PAINFUL_

**Jiyuu wo ubaware**  
**Hakugai wo ukeru**  
**Kitanai boku to kimi to ja**  
**SAGA ARU SAGA ARU**  
_Robbed of freedom_  
_I suffer persecution_  
_Between you and the dirty me_  
_THERE IS A DIFFERENCE, A DIFFERENCE_

**Tegami wo kakimashita**  
**Kami hikouki wo otte**  
**Futari no kabe koete keru you ni**  
**TONDEKE TONDEKE**  
_We wrote letters_  
_Folding paper aeroplanes_  
_In order to send them over the wall to each other_  
_FLY AWAY, FLY AWAY_

**Aa itsuka jiyuu ni**  
**Nareru to iu no mo**  
**Uso da to**  
**Shitteru n da**  
_Ah, I say that I'll_  
_Be free one day even_  
_If I know that_  
_It's a lie_

**Kimi ga ireba donna uso datte**  
**Subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita**  
**"Boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo"**  
**Keshite kono omoi wa tsutawaranai**  
_If I had you, whatever lies there were_  
_I felt that they all could come true_  
_"Come over here and speak with me"_  
_I can never convey this thought_

**Dakedo kimi wo**  
**Miteru koto ga**  
**Ashita e no**  
**Sasayaka na shiawase**  
_However, looking_  
_At you, it is_  
_My small happiness_  
_For tomorrow_

**Iku hi iku tsuki**  
**Are kara mainichi**  
**Kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no**  
**YOROKOBI YOROKOBI**  
_Every day since then_  
_For many days and months_  
_Your paper aeroplanes have been_  
_MY JOY, MY JOY_

**Dakedo mo kimi wa**  
**Totsuzen boku ni tsugeta**  
**Tooku ni yuku no yo dakara**  
**BAIBAI BAIBAI**  
_Though you_  
_Suddenly informed me_  
_That you were going far away, so_  
_BYE-BYE, BYE-BYE_

**Aa kurushimi nagara**  
**Kyou made ikite kite**  
**Kore hodo**  
**Naita hi wa nai**  
_Ah, while in agony_  
_Until today in my life_  
_There hasn't been a day_  
_Where I've cried this much_

**Kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo**  
**Egao ni kaerareru ki ga shita n da**  
**Namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte**  
**Mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shita n da**  
_If I had you, whatever my destiny was like_  
_I felt that I could have a smile on my face_  
_I met you whose name I don't even know_  
_And felt that the future would be bright_

**Yobu koto mo**  
**Ou koto mo**  
**Derarenai**  
**Boku ni wa dekinai**  
_I can't call out for you_  
_Chase after you_  
_Or even leave_  
_I'm unable to_

**Tsui ni boku no ban ga kita**  
**Kimi no inaku natta ima**  
**Kono yo ni miren wa nai kedo**  
**Naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu**  
_Finally, my turn has come_  
_You're gone now_  
_But with no regrets in this world_  
_My heart is screaming; why is that?_

**Mou sukoshi dake ikitai**  
**Ima wa mou muzukashii kimochi ja**  
**Nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni**  
**"AITAI"**  
_I want to live just a little more_  
_I have no hard feelings_  
_But, in the end_  
_"I want to see you"_

**Kimi to sugoshita hi wa modorazu ni**  
**Soumatou no you ni yomigaeru**  
**Hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono**  
**Sore ga boku no ikiru kate ni natte ita**  
_The days I spent with you won't return_  
_I recall them like they are a revolving lantern_  
_What you gave me, one by one_  
_Became the sustenance for me to live_

**Yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no**  
**Soba ni saku kirei na ichirinka**  
**Ikite iku sekai ga chigatta yo**  
**Dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashiteta**  
_Nearby weeds whirling in darkness_  
_A beautiful flower blooms_  
_We lived in different worlds_  
_But I desperately stretched out my hand_

**Onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara**  
**Boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete**  
**Semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni**  
**Setsunaku tada sono koe wa hibiku**  
_Please, if this is the end_  
_Let me speak with that girl_  
_In that small, dark room that was closed_  
_Only that pained voice resounds_

**Mune mo iki mo**  
**Kurushiku naru**  
**Semete kimi no**  
**Namae dake demo**  
_My chest and breathing_  
_Are in pain_  
_Still I at least would've_  
_Liked to have known just_

**ShiritakaTTA...**  
_Your name..._

* * *

_**Sorry if it's a little short...  
**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for now folks! Here are some info for some who don't understand Japanese much :)  
**

**Turquoise: a light color of the ocean**

**Japanese Name Suffixes**

_**There are several name suffixes that are generally added to the end of names in Japanese.**_

_**-San is the usual suffix placed after names. It is a respectful term. This suffix is kind of like Ms. or Mr. but it is gender-neutral and makes no reference to marital status. -San should never be used after your own name.**_

_**-Sama is a more honorific form of -san. This is most often heard in the word okyaku-sama, honored guest/customer.**_

_**-Chan is a diminutive form of -san. It is usually used after the given name of close friends or younger family members. It is also used after the names of pets.**_

_**-Kun is a casual suffix. It is usually used after the names of peers in a casual situation. In schools, boys will often be addressed by this suffix. In office situations, higher ups will often address subordinates with this suffix. All of the suffixes can be used for either sex. -San and -sama are also often used after titles in addition to names. The example of okyaku-sama is given above.**_

_**-Senpai is also used for Mr. and means senio**_


End file.
